That Lorelei side of her
by Gala72
Summary: Rory is recently divorced. She is living in New York, working for the NY Times as a journalist. As she meets with Paris for a drink as she regularly does on Thursday evening, she bumps into 3 old friends she had not seen since Yale. Maybe it is a coincindence, maybe it is fate, but on that night Rory decides she needs to finally let that Lorelei side of her out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** I do not Own Gilmore Girls nor any of the characters in the story.

**Author's note :** This is a new Story revolving on Rory and her Limo Boys. It is a future Fic I place Rory to be around 30 in this story. I hope you'll enjoy.

I did a bit of edition on this chapter...

* * *

**Chapter 1: That Lorelei side of her**

Rory was sitting at the bar sipping her Long Island Iced tea and reading her book. The music and coming and going of people around her did not affect her concentration. She had always had a level of concentration that was quite baffling to most people. She did not notice them pass by more or less an hour ago and they did not notice her either. She was after all in the corner sitting at the bar. She came to this place quite often since her divorce. This is where she met with her friends on nights like this one, when they wanted to unwind from the week they had. Paris was later than usual; it did happen from time to time, a surgeon was not always able to leave when expected. Rory just hoped she would make it. She felt lonely today. She did not exactly know why but she did. Finishing a chapter, she downed the rest of her drink and decided to head towards the restroom. She was not sure if she would ask for a second or leave, it was still early and there was still a slight chance Paris would show up.

She and Paris had kept their friendship throughout Paris's years at Harvard. When Paris found an internship in New York, they quickly took the habit of meeting every other week. Rory had other friends although now, after her divorce, she felt some of them were more distant towards her. True they were mostly his friends first. Still, for the last four years, they had been her circle of friends. Now, she mostly went out with Lucie and Olivia and met with Paris from time to time. Just like with Logan, she lost the boyfriend and the friends he had come with. She sighed as she put her book in her bag and was on the way to the restroom. As she passed by a group of men she heard someone whistle subtly but she ignored them and entered the restroom.

On the way out, she put once again a bit of lip gloss. She looked at herself and although she was now 30, she still looked pretty young. She was proud to have kept her figure even though she never exercised. She knew eventually, her eating habit would catch up but if she was lucky, it would be way down the line, just like her mom. She left the restroom and tried to figure out where the guy that whistled at her was sitting. After all, she would need to start actively dating soon if she did not want to spend the rest of her life alone. She was still young, it's true, but still, the biological clock would eventually be ticking and her grandmother kept reminding her.

She spotted the table where she thought the whistling had come from to be shocked by whom she saw. Right there, in front of her, was Logan. They locked eyes and when Finn and Colin realized that Logan was not listening to them anymore they tried to look at what had captured his attention. They followed where he was looking and as they look at the girl both cringed. It had to be her. She had to show up tonight of all nights. At that exact same time, Rory's phone rang and she picked it up looking who was calling and answered it leaving towards the door. Finn and Colin looked at each other and as Logan was about to get up, both of them put a hand on his shoulders and push him down back on the chair.

"What guys, I just wanted to say hello."

"Logan!" Both Finn and Colin said.

"Come on guys. I haven't seen her in 7 years, I am over her. For crying out loud I have been with Christina for over 2 years now. I am getting married tomorrow."

"We know and that is why you are not going to talk to reporter girl."

"I can't believe that all the times we came out here when I was in New York we never saw her. Did you ever see her here, you guys come here every week or so, don't you?"

"Well yes, but no, I had never seen her, Colin had you?"

"No! Never. New York is so big we can have a lifetime and not cross her path again. But that means she does not go to Society events her of in Hartford? Otherwise we would have seen her." Colin added.

"Damn she still looks damn hot." Finn said smirking.

"Finn! Don't rub it in."

"That's alright Colin. As I said I am over Ace. Anyway, she is married already from what I heard. She probably already had a few kids by now."

"She did not look like a mother to me! Or she is one hot mama!" Finn added.

"You never change Finn, and please don't we like you just the way you are... but talking about your flirty way, I need to ask... Stop flirting with my sister in law. She is married after all."

"Come on, it never bothered you that I was seeing married women... Hey it's the best deal, they don't want commitment since they already have it as for the rest, and I am all there to please them. They are willing to try just about anything; it is the best of both worlds."

"You don't think you'll want to settle down eventually?" Colin asked.

"What and get divorced within two years, no! I love my inheritance; I don't want to have to share half of it with my ex and her new hubby."

"God you piss me off sometimes Finn." Colin hissed

"What? You got to admit you were fooled Colin. We told you before you got married that that bitch was after your money. You did not want to believe us."

"Ah but you are wrong. I did write up a prenup and she is only entitled to keep the house and a settlement of 1 million dollars. With the way she spends money, she'll be broke in six months' time." Colin said laughing.

"You little secret keeper, you did believe us."

"I did not want to give you the satisfaction of letting you know that you were right... but thanks for telling me when she made a pass at you. I never was sure our friendship was more important to you then your dick."

"I am hurt Colin! How could you doubt me?"

"Well, what was it you said about married women?" Logan said just to help Colin's case.

"Right, still, your girls will always be off limits to me. I have always respected that even back then. But yes, I can smell a gold digger a mile away."

"So what about Christina?" Colin asked towards Finn

"What about Christina?" Logan asked a bit miffed his friends were bringing her into this discussion

"Well, the beautiful Christina is not after Logan's money, she does have her own. She just succumbed to his undeniable charm." Finn knew to recognize love, he did not mind screwing married women but only when he knew love had died and anyway, never would he go for his mate's girlfriends let along wives.

By this time the three of them had forgotten all about Rory Gilmore. She had come back to the bar and sat drinking her second Long Island Ice tea chatting with Paris. The phone call had been Paris who since she was not finding her at the bar where she usually sat, had called to make sure Rory was still there.

"You mean to tell me you just saw Logan and his two partners in crime just now?"

"Yes... they are sitting in the back. Did you know he was in New York?"

"I thought you were over Logan Huntzberger?"

"I am."

"So why do you look so affected by this."

"I am not. It's just brought back some memories, that's all."

"Yeah! Sure. So if I was to tell you I knew he was in town because he is getting married on Saturday you won't" she was cut off by Rory

"He's getting married? How come I did not know that?"

"Probably because your grandparents thought you would react to the news."

"I gotta call Lorelei"

"And you are not affected!" Paris answered looking at her friend who was leaving the bar to go outside calling her mother at the news that her ex was getting married. Paris knew this would happen.

"Lorelei's erotic palace, mistress of ceremony speaking how may I help you?" Lorelei answered her phone knowing it was Rory.

"Lorelei, you couldn't answer your phone properly like everyone?" Luke asked but smiled anyway.

"Mom! How are you, should you answer the phone this way with young children in the house?"

"Well, daughter of mine, it is 10 o'clock and kids, at this hours are sleeping sound and safe..."

"Oh, sorry to call this late, did I wake anyone?"

"Only Luke."

"Tell him I am sorry then. Guess who I just saw at the bar."

"I don't know, Oh-oh, what is the name of that actor in the movie, you know the one we saw..."

"No, no one famous mom."

"Then how do you want me to guess, was it Michael? OH, honey was he with someone?"

"No mom, it was not Michael. And yes, he did meet someone; it seems I am pretty forgettable." Rory said suddenly feeling like going home and having another wallowing night.

"So who was it?"

"Logan."

"Who? Logan as in Logan Huntzberger?"

"Yes, one and the same with both Colin and Finn."

"Wow. Are you OK?"

"Yes. Did you know he was getting married?"

"Hum... well yes I knew. It was all over the papers in Hartford Hun."

"Oh."

They did not say anything for a minute or two.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because Hun, you were right in the middle of your divorce. I did not want to bring it up and make you feel worse."

"Why would it. I am happy he is getting married. What, am I that selfish, I want him to be happy."

"I know Hun. It's just..." Lorelei gets then cut off by Rory

"Why are you all assuming I am not over Logan? I have been for a while. For crying out loud, I was married for 5 years to Michael." Rory answered loudly. Not realizing that people were hearing her as she was talking on the walkway in front of the bar.

Finn that had gone out to make a call making sure everything was set up at his loft for the second part of their evening heard her.

"Well, reporter girl, are you over my mate there? I am quite curious myself?"

"Hey Finn! Mom, I am going to call you tomorrow OK."

"Yes fine. Bye Rory."

"How are you doing? Long time no see!" Rory said smiling and kissing Finn on the cheeks.

When she stepped out of his embrace he checked her out intensely.

"I see you haven't changed? Still quite stunning doll!"

Rory blushed. "You haven't changed either I see."

"Well, I am perfect as I am; you should ask any ladies that had the privileged to experience a night of lust with yours truly... unless you want to check for yourself?" He answered and wiggled his eyebrows.

"I am going to regret saying that but I missed you guys you know." She said ignoring his question.

"All of us or only my handsome blond mate?"

"All of you Finn. You guys were my friends also you know. When we broke up Logan and me, I just lost all of you."

"Yeah... I guess so. But you never answered. Are you over our mate there?"

"Yes Finn. I am over Logan."

"Good, cause he's taken now. Well, he'll be on Saturday to be precise."

"Good for him. Wish him the best on my behalf would you?"

"You don't want to do so yourself?"

"I don't know, I don't think it would be the best idea, he is getting married in two days... I know I wouldn't have wanted to see him the right before my wedding."

"Ah, so you are married?"

"Was married." She replied showing her left hand where now ring could be seen anymore.

"Ah, divorced... just like our mate Colin. Pity. Kids?"

"Nope. And you Finn, I see you are not married."

"Are you really surprised doll?"

"Right... "

"Well, I need to go and get me mates so that we can go to phase two of our night... Miss Gilmore, how about we catch up on some other time?"

"Could be fun Mr. Morgan. Let me give you my number." Rory picks Finn's cell phone and enters her number before dialing it.

"This way I also have yours."

"Ah, very clever and what if I did not want you to have this number?"

"In that case, you can always block my number..."

"Hadn't thought about it. Well reporter girl, it was nice chatting with you... But entertainment is waiting..." And with that Finn goes back in while Rory watches him going in...

She follows a few minutes later and join Paris once again at the bar.

"That took you long enough." Paris complained.

"Well, since I waited for you for over an hour, I don't think you should complain." Rory answered.

"Geez Gilmore, relax."

"Shut up and drink up Geller." She answered back and saw Logan and Colin pass by without noticing her while Finn smirked at her on his way to the door. She and Paris finished their drinks and went their separate ways. When she got home, she went to her Logan box. It had been close for almost 6 years now. She opened it and a wave of nostalgia surrounded her. She was over him; she did not lie to herself and others when she said it. But she missed the friendships with all the limo boys. They had opened a side of her she had since then pushed back again. A more adventurous side, one that right now, screamed to get out again. She really needed to learn to live once again. The Lorelei in her just wanted to get out. Right then, she decided it was time, time to face life, time to take risks. She closed the box again, put it back on its shelf and she headed to bed. She did want to take more risk, but now, she was completely beat.

The next morning she received a text message on her phone:

"Doll, it was a pleasure to bump into you last night. I'll call you later this week."

Now, Finn was just the person that could help her be more adventurous... But will she dare letting herself finally live a little.


	2. Chapter 2 : An offer she can't resist

**Author's note :** This the second chapter of this new story of mine. Might feel like a PDLD at this point but that is not where this story is heading. Finn and Rory will just end up really close friends. An unlikely friendship that will benefit both... Please let me know what you think... Give any suggestion of activities they might end up doing on their Week-end extravaganza... And ho! before I forget I do not own Gilmore Gilrs.

* * *

**Chapter 2: An offer she can't resist.**

Rory was at her office working. She used to be a reporter, a good one. She had traveled quite a lot and not always in safe places. After her contract was up on the Obama Trail, she had gotten her dream job, working for the New York Times. She had started as a reporter for mainly municipal stuff but had quickly within the year moved up to more important stories. She started having assignments abroad but it took a toll on her marriage. In order to try to save her marriage, she accepted a less interesting position in her opinion; she now handled only national assignments, rarely leaving her home for more than a few days at a time. She missed her traveling assignments; there were so many places she still had not seen. She had not been to Fez yet. Maybe it was time she let her boss know she wanted more. To be honest, with the outcome of her marriage, it was the only regret she had now. Her marriage was over but what she regretted was not standing up to Michael in order to keep her corresponding job.

It was only Monday morning and she felt an urgency to make things move. She called her editor and they settled a meeting for that afternoon. She knew she could do more than what she had been working on for the last few years. She longed for better stories to cover; she wanted to have the opportunities to see the world again. If her personal life was inexistent, her professional life would give her a sense of accomplishment. She was young; she was single and completely free to leave within a moment's notice. But deep down, she knew she was scared. If she was honest with herself, she had hated travelling by herself. She had been more than scared on many occasions while covering stories back then. But she needed to feel those emotions again; she needed to prove to herself and others that she was not that little scared, boring wife she had been with Michael. All in all, she needed to make that jump again. She needed to prove to herself and others that she could succeed, it was like when she was 15 and started Chilton, her will to prove she could succeed would be her motor to get going.

She was working on her article for tomorrow's paper. It was almost done and it was 11:30. She now needed to check all the facts, make sure the citations were in context and that no errors were in her text. She hated reading her article and finding mistakes. She jumped when her cellphone rang and vibrated. She had been concentrated and she had a way to block most sounds when working. She picked up her phone and answered not looking at the caller ID.

"Rory Gilmore, New York Times." She answered and rolled her eyes realizing it was her personal phone and not the one from work.

"Miss Gilmore, how are you doing on this fine day?" This surely was Finn, but she decided to humor him, something about him made her want to be playful.

"Hum, who is it?" She asked, knowing very well, he would have some smart comeback.

"Sexy accent, handsome, man of your dream. How can you not recognize me?"

"Now, let me go through my contacts. You couldn't be Robert since it's not an English accent, now who do I know with a slight Australian accent… I guess that leads me to Finn."

"Oh my god. Did you just compare me to Robert Grimaldi? I think I am hanging up now."

"Hey Finn, you know I was just kidding. How are you doing?"

"Well, up until right then, I was dazzling Kitten. Wedding does bring its share of gorgeous women into my arms. I am barely out of her claws now and just wondered if you would be willing to join me for lunch?"

"As tempting as it may seem to get you out of whomever claws you are in, I will have to ask for a rain check on lunch Finn. I have an important meeting at 1 and really can't be late."

"Well, in that case, I'll be heading home to recuperate. What would you say to lunch on Friday then?"

"Let me see. Yes, that would work. I finish at 12 and only need to be in Hartford at 7 so enough time."

"Twelve it is. I will pick you up from your office, which floor are you at?"

"You know where I work?"

"New York Times, you said so answering your phone silly."

"Oh, yeah, well, I am on the 4th floor."

"OK, I'll pick you up on Friday at noon. Be your gorgeous self. We'll have lots to talk about."

"Great, bye Finn."

"Au revoir Reporter girl!"

Rory smiled. Finn had always been a breath of fresh air. He was not reliable, a complete flirt and man whore but he was fun to be with and her ego could use being flirted with even by someone like Finn. She just needed not to give in; he was after all committed to non-commitment. If she believed half the tabloid he was the male Paris Hilton. She wondered if Cindy from the Society pages had any gossip. She suddenly realized that never had she been curious about them before but now that she saw them… Cindy had never really been a friend but she was nice enough, just a bit impressed by money, she would need to be careful, no one knew of her past with the rich and famous Huntzberger. And since the wedding had been over the week-end, she surely had something.

She decided to head to the cafeteria for lunch. She rarely did go there, preferring to eat at her desk. So when Jason and Leslie saw her they were quite surprised but when she went to sit with Cindy, they were stunned.

"Hey Cindy, how is it going?"

"Hello Rory, good, how are you? You know I was close to your part of the world this week-end."

"Were you?" Cindy was not the brightest but she was quite beautiful so she did get a lot of info on the rich and famous, she fit right in.

"Yes, I was covering the Huntzberger heir wedding. It was quite an event. Huge mansion in Hartford, probably the biggest. Four hundred guests on their estate."

"Wow, so anything worth printing?"

"Well, pictures of the bridal party, bride and groom. I don't know how they do it but these people are always more beautiful than the rest of us. Did you ever see it when you lived there?"

"Hum… no, not when I lived there. So any gossip worth talking?"

"Well, the groom is gorgeous and seemed to be very well in love with his wife, she is from a wine producer in California. This is where they live. But the best man and groomsmen were quite entertaining and three out of 5 still single."

"Well, in between you and me, I tried with the McCrea heir but just out of a dirty divorce so too slippery. I should have gone for the Australian, he seemed for a while to be with this gorgeous redhead but it seems he disappeared later and the redhead was still there. I have no idea who he left with. And no one saw him for the rest of the week-end. "

"Wow, so not much to gossip about there…"

"Not really but weddings of the rich and famous always sells so… my work was done."

"Yeah… I was curious to see that Huntzberger house all my teenage years. Would you mind showing me the pictures?"

"Ho, no problem. Just drop by my office later. Derrick already sent me the files."

"Cool thanks." Rory said trying to act like she was actually excited about the house.

As she was finishing her plate, Rory went to get another coffee and saw her two friends, the only real ones she had sitting a little further. She headed their way.

"So Gilmore, what was that about? Cindy, not really your type."

"Very funny… but yeah, wouldn't be. I just wanted to have a bit of information on some people from Hartford."

"Who? Just some old college friends she might have seen over the week-end."

"Wait, what was this week-end? Oh! The Huntzberger Wedding wasn't it."

"Yeah."

"You knew Huntzberger?" Leslie asked.

Rory just looked at her and Jason and sighed.

"You've got to promise me not to let anyone know. But yes, I knew Logan Huntzberger while I was at Yale. I don't know how come no one figured it out… we were on the paper together."

"Yeah but the word is he did not show much of an interest back then."

"That is correct. He did not but he did help me while I was editor."

"So how well did you know him? Did you keep in contact?"

"I knew him pretty well actually, hung out with him for a while. But no, we did not keep contact." She did not mind sharing part of the truth with Jason and Leslie but still, he preferred no one knew of the nature of her past relationship with Logan. She did not want anyone thinking she was hired because of her contacts. Both were from the west coast so probably did not know much about Logan and his ways from back then.

"So what did Cindy tell you, any good gossips?"

"No, not that I was expecting it. But I'll see the pictures later."

Seeing the look in Rory's face they knew she was after something. They recognized the reporter instinct on her. Maybe they would pry another day but now, she seemed too secretive. They talked a bit more until they all needed to get back to work. Leslie was working with the Art section; she was actually a great show critic. She had befriended Rory when she found out she knew Lane and Zach. They were now pretty popular in the Indy scene on the east coast and getting more and more popular. Jason was someone that had worked with Rory on the trail; both went from the trail directly to the Times. Jason was reporting on political issues around the world. They had worked closely for a while before Rory asked to be assigned to more local scene.

Rory met with her editor as expected and it was no surprise that she wanted to go back to her old position. She had been a great asset to his team on local politics but he did not want for her to look for a position in any other newspaper. She was a great reporter a great analyst, her time on the Obama trail made her efficient and she could turn a story on a dime. He would mention of her intention to the International Politics team unfortunately, lately, they were more and more buying articles from the Associated Press or other agencies. He on the other hand could give her more national assignments. She would not necessarily go abroad but she could travel within the country.

By the Tuesday Rory had been informed that after her series on the City's relation with its Unions she would be moving on to more national politics. It was great news as elections would be coming in the near future and with the contact she had made during the trail, she could fend for herself on this subject. She left a bit early and went to the bookstore to get some references.

By Friday late morning, she had completed all her pending assignments; they were on the editor's desk. Articles should need minimal correction that she could do while in Stars Hollow as she had decided to stay for the week-end to celebrate her new life. She had started to make things move her way, she felt empowered, and she wanted now to change her personal life. And she was off with a bang, meeting with Finn in less than an hour. Hopefully Cindy would not be around when Finn arrived. And she was lucky as she went to grab a coffee she bumped into her as she was leaving for a premiere somewhere out of the city, Rory did not really care.

As she was putting her stuff in her bag for the week-end she heard that distinctive Australian voice down the hall. She smiled. She should have figured he would not stand and wait for her at the front desk like any normal person. Finn flirted his way into the receptionist bringing him to her desk.

"Mrs. Gilmore?" Nancy asked shyly, her face red with blush probably because of comments Finn had made on his way.

"Yes Nancy?" She replied not looking up.

"There is a Mr. Morgan wishing to meet with you? I did not have…"

"That's alright Nancy; he's a friend of mine, that's why I did not put it on the agenda. Hi Finn!"

"Mrs. Gilmore, still look stunning Kitten. How the hell did you manage to look younger after all these years."

Rory burst out laughing.

"Finn, bring down the flirting a notch… you even got Nancy all blushing. Thanks Nancy, I'll manage Mr. Morgan from here. You want to sit a minute?"

"Sure." Finn answered coming into the door and sitting at the chair beside Rory's desk.

"How are you doing Finn?"

"Well, if you could get me Nancy's phone I'd be doing great."

"Finn, she isn't available and I forbid you to use my coworkers for one night stands."

"Well, it's a bit too late, I am pretty sure I have already slept with a few what were it, yes fashion and entertainment. But none compared to your beauty Kitten."

Rory smiled. He surely was a boost for the ego. "Finn, we've never slept together."

"I know. One can dream though?"

As she was now ready, they made their way to the elevator.

"I see you are going somewhere after our lunch?"

"Yeah, I am going home to Stars Hollow."

"Ah, to see your ravishing mother."

"Finn, she is now married and it's my mom you're talking about…"

"Yes, she is just as superb as you are kitten. Did you park your car here?"

"I don't have a car Finn; I take public transport like most New Yorkers."

"Really? And you live to tell the tale?" Rory rolled her eyes at his comment. He then added "How are you going to Stars Hollow if you don't have a car?"

"Taking the bus home."

"Oh no… not on my watch… I am going to drive you."

"Finn I always take the bus, you don't need to…"

"No! I insist… and this will give me the opportunity to see your little town once more. See if it is still as charming as it was what was it, 10 years ago?"

"You remember?"

"Of course I remember, and you never did spank me."

"No I thought the hangover was enough…"

"Maybe, but not as fun as a good spanking."

Rory couldn't believe how he had not changed a bit. She decided to change subject for a while, maybe he'd forget he offered to drive her hours away on a whim.

"So Finn, how was the wedding last week."

"Superb. Flowers, champagne, music, food and the women."

"So you accompanied Rosemary?"

"Ah-ah, you saw the pictures… I knew you'd pry into Logan's wedding. Yes, Rosemary was there, but she is married to a boring accountant and actually in love with him."

"It seems you disappeared after a while?"

"Well, one can only be surrounded by romance for a time before feeling the urges of love."

Rory laughed hearing that.

"Love Finn, come one. Lust you mean."

"Well, I aim for love but find myself only with lust… my life is so tragic. I guess the nice Cynthia talked to you?"

"It's Cindy Finn. And yes, we talked…"

"She went for Colin; little did she know he is quite not back to his game now. Is she around?"

"No, she left a bit earlier."

"Good, I did not want you girls fighting over me."

"I don't think you'll need to worry about it from me Finn. I know you remember?"

"Exactly, you know my worth, in and out of bed." He said with his trademark smirk.

"So where are we heading for lunch?"

"I am bringing you to one of the finest establishment close by."

Rory was expecting as much… a lunch in a fancy restaurant. She was surprised though when Finn stopped in front of a small little Irish pub. They sat at a table and got greeted by a woman in her mid-thirties.

"Hey Finn, how are you? Haven't seen you all week."

"Hi Eileen. I knew you'd miss me but then, maybe you'll accept my offer for a date?"

"Well, if you can survive my hubby there, I'll go, you know I can't resist that smile of yours."

"Paddy! " Finn said toward the man at the bar.

"Finn, still trying to steal my wife?"

"Always, you got the best looking redhead in New York, what am I to do?"

"So the usual Finn? And for you friend there?"

"Kitten, what do you want to drink?"

"Oh, just a Coke."

"So my usual and a Coke."

"Coming right up."

"I guess you come here often?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, almost daily."

"So what do you suggest to eat?"

"In your case, I would say either the lamb stew or the beef and Guinness hamburger. I am always going for the latter. You'll see it is one of the best."

"Hamburger that is… I had never been here. Feels quite authentic doesn't it?"

"Yes, the closest I have seen in New York. Ever been in Ireland?"

"With my mom after graduating from high school but we did not visit that many pubs, I was underage."

"You missed quite an experience then. I might have to introduce you to bar hopping Irish Style."

"You can try. So what are you up to nowadays?"

"Well, I mainly am the family representative on the North American side of my family company. I have one brother overlooking the European side and my sister stayed in Australia and she is taking care of the rest and she's the real leader. My dad is now more of an image than anything else. He wants to retire in 5 years."

"Wow. And you are OK with all those responsibilities?" She asked surprised that someone that seemed so afraid of commitment would embrace this type of job so easily.

"I was raised or groomed for it as they say. It was always the plan. And it gives me enough liberty to do whatever I want. I come in when I want, work from home most of the time, I just need to be there for meetings and all. For the rest, the hotel directors do most of the work. I have it a lot easier than most."

"Maybe, but did you chose that life?"

Finn paused for a moment. He had never really thought about it as if he ever had a choice. If he did, would he have taken the same path?

"Honestly, I don't see myself doing anything else. Would have loved to do music but" He stopped and smiled "I lacked focus. Not talent though."

"What did you play?"

"Guitar, but it was a long time ago… I stopped during Yale, I still have my guitars in Australia, play around when I am there but I never put much energy, I wanted it to come easy and even with money, in that industry well, it is not a given."

"Would you mind playing for me?"

"I'd be happy to… but now about you, what happen to that marriage of yours?"

"Straight to the point I see. Not sure exactly. I met Michael when I arrived here in New York. We were living in the same building. We kind of easily fell in love, you know, the type of history that would never make a movie… Started dating after two months of only saying Hi and Bye. A year and a half later we were engaged, married within 6 month. I guess we were happy the first two years of marriage then he asked me to stop travelling. I went from International politics to municipal one. But damage had been done. I resented him for asking me to put off my career for him. He resented me for being a career woman. He wanted kids, I was not ready. Anyhow, been divorce for 4 months now."

"I am sorry." He said.

"I am not, well, not really. I did love him for a while but you know, he was safe, he made me feel safe. It was Dean all over again."

"Dean?"

"You remember the Alumni party my grandparents through where my boyfriend dumped me in front of you guys?"

"Yeah! That was Dean. Perfect high school boyfriend. I just I don't know yearn for more. Then there was Logan and you guys. You brought the unexpected into my life. After Logan, I needed safe again, I thought it was fitting me more hence Michael. He was a police officer quite ironic when you think about it. Now I know the only time I felt completely myself, on all level was when I was with Logan."

"Ah, so you are not over Logan… you lied to me the other day?"

"Oh no, I am over Logan. I just realized I need to find again what he brought in me. He uncovered my need for adventure, and that side was pushed away with Michael. Now I need it back. I need to act like a Lorelei; I need to be my complete self again. Not what another expect of me."

"You mean you want to act like your mother?"

"No Finn, I mean, I am different than my mom, but I need to let that side of me that is more like her out a bit more… the spunk, the spontaneity."

"Well, when was the last time you did something spontaneous?"

"Hum I guess when I stole the yacht with Logan."

"I had completely forgotten about it. Were you able to get your file expunged?"

"Yes, two years after completing my community hours."

"Good. I have an offer for you Kitten. You can say yes but then, you need to trust me and go along, or you can say no and we meet from time to time just to talk."

"Is it like in the Matrix, blue pill or red pill?"

"Kind of but so much more pleasant… what do you say? You want to find your Adventurous side with me? You know I am the best for this, and you'll get to spend all this time with a Handsome Aussie what do you say?"

Rory smiled thinking of what he had in mind.

"What do I have to lose but my sanity? I'm in. Now what is that plan of yours to let my Lorelei side out?"

"We are going to have 1 week end per month reserved to both of us. I am taking care of what we will do, and you just show up, with your passport just in case and a suitcase. You'll only get information on a need to know basis to be prepared but all details of our expeditions will stay secret."

"Oh my god, what did I get myself into! This is the LDB outing once again."

"Something like it… It will be just fun time filled with me, yours truly, Aussie Extraordinaire."

"So when do we start?" She asked as they were finishing their lunches.

"How about next Friday… I kidnap you after work and bring you back on Sunday for dinner. Then, we can either have dinner together where you'll gush over how incredible I was or you go home and call your mother and tell her all the dishes. I'd choose the first option because that would just extend our week-ends."

"We'll see. And how long do you think we'll keep it up?"

"As long as you want kitten… I enjoy spending time with you."

"OK, so next week-end it is. But for now, I just need to go."

"Oh yeah, right I'm bringing you to Stars Hollow."

"You don't have to Finn; I am very capable of taking the bus."

"Oh, no, I need to ask you some questions in order to organize our first week-end extravaganza. So off we go."

Rory was about to put money on the table to pay for her lunch.

"No kitten. This is on me."

He paid for both of them before they headed out to his car parked in an underground parking. During the drive toward Stars Hollow Finn asked many question to Rory ranging from her favorite candy to the type of rides she likes in amusement parks. He also asked which cities and countries she visited before, the type of food she liked, if she was seriously scared of anything. Rory answered surprised of the interest he showed. When he dropped her off at her mother's house she was dizzy with the number of questions she had had to answer.

She slowly walked up the path to the stairs and waved goodbye as Finn was on his way.

"Fruit of my loins! I thought you were coming by bus? I was waiting for your call."

"Well, I was but I was offered a lift. Do you have any coffee prepared?"

"Sure come in. So who dropped you off?"

"Finn."

"Who?"

"Finn, remember the Limo boys… that was the drunken Aussie one. Finn Morgan."

"Of the Morgan Group of Hotels?"

"Yep, the one and only."

"Did I know you hung out with one of the Morgan Group heir while you were at Yale?"

"Probably not. I did not talk to you much about Logan's friends. You hated them. Finn is the one that flirted with you at the police station."

"Oh! That one. Changed much?"

"Somewhat yes, he is leading the American side of his family business. But he is still a complete flirt."

"And what you just bumped into him and he offered to bring your from New York to Stars Hollow?"

"We met for lunch and yes he just offered."

"Hum… he wants to get into your pants."

"I don't think so. Well, he is all for casual sex, but he knows I am not. He flirts with me yes, but I don't think he really wants me like that."

"So, are you going to see him again?"

"We're spending next week-end together."

"What?"

"Remember how I told you I wanted to be more adventurous, well, he offered me his help in this. All platonic honestly. But we are going on a week-end outing where he is going to bring me to be more daring."

"And he is safe?"

"Not always, but I am."

"Yeah, I am not sure I like it though. Are you sure he doesn't want just a quick fuck. If I remember correctly, he is quite handsome and well, probably experienced. Might be good for you, to get over Michael I mean."

"Mom!"

"I know, you still don't want to talk about your sexual life… Is that still because I caught you with Dean."

"No mom, it's because it is private, personal, why don't you just …"

"OK, backing off. Here is your coffee, my prude little daughter. Now tell me about your week-end to come."

"I have no idea what we'll do."

"He did not give any indication of what he had in mind?"

"None whatsoever. A complete mystery."

"And you are fine with this?"

"No but that is the point of the weekend, to learn to be more spontaneous, adventurous or daring… so… I don't know why, I just trust him."

"You'll need to call me during the week-end."

"I won't be able to. I will have my cell for emergency but he confiscates it when he picks me up… it was one of his rule."

"Are you sure he is not a killer?"

"Yes mom. It's funny, I want to do this to be more like you and you turn out to react just like me."

"Freaky Friday I guess."

And the Gilmore girls keep on talking while dressing up for the bi-weekly dinner at the Gilmore house.

* * *

Next time... the first week-end.


	3. Chapter 3:First week-end jitters

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Gilmore Girls.

**Author's note :** Sorry for the delay in submitting this chapter. I hope you guys will like it... let me know so that I can adapt for the next week-end... I am currently hesitating on writing about in between outings or not... Any comments, reviews, criticism will be welcome.

**Chapter 3 : First week-end jitters**

It was now 1 pm. Rory was sitting on her couch, her suitcase was ready. The only thing she knew about the weekend was that they would stay in the country. She had packed for the week-end, brought enough for changing twice a day. She had also packed two dresses just in case they would go out. She had bought one pair of stilettos. She had worn them during the week and was now walking normally. She had worn high heels before, just not that high nor pointy. But she knew it made her look sexy with both her black and silver dress. And with Finn, he would notice.

Now, she was wearing some skinny jeans and a royal blue silk blouse. She did not want to sleep with Finn but, at the same time, she wanted to look the best she could while out with him. She wanted for him to flirt with her and mean it. She wanted to play this game too. She kept opening and closing her book, she was impatient. When the doorbell rang, she jumped and opened the door immediately knowing who it was. She picked up her jacket and suitcase and met Finn at the door.

"Hey kitten" before the door was open. Once he saw her, he just looked her up from head to toe.

"You look … wow, Love, did you dress up just for me?"

"Well, I have to look the part and if I want to keep my company all week-end long, I need to keep him focused on me don't I."

"Well, if you look like this all week-end, I'll have trouble keeping my hands to myself. Good thing I reserved a two bedroom suite."

"So where are we going Finn?" Rory asked ignoring Finn's comment.

"Oh, no, not telling anything yet. But now, we are flying in my family jet to our destination. Should be nice and warm all week-end."

"Good. So shall we then?"

"On the way love."

"By the way, did you mention what you were doing to your friends?"

"By friends, you mean Logan and Colin?"

"Amongst others yes."

"Yes and no. I told them where I was going and doing but not with whom."

"Oh, ok."

"What about you Love?"

"I told my mom, but no one else."

"And she was ok with you leaving town with an exotic male as myself for a complete weekend?"

"She even suggested I give into you… if you expected anything else from Lorelei, you'd be wrong."

"Ah, right… the Lorelei side of yourself… We'll just see how much I get it on our first outing won't we… maybe we won't need that second bed after all." Finn answered wiggling his eyebrows.

"Finn!" Rory admonished but deep down, she knew she liked the flirting.

"Yeah, right…"

They sat in the limo Finn had arrived in and were headed to the airport. They talked on the way, Rory mostly trying to figure out where they were heading and Finn expertly avoiding giving any information. Once they were in the private jet, Finn went directly to the bar and turned to Rory.

"So anything to start off our week-end? Long Island Ice Tea, Martini, scotch?"

"White wine please."

"Coming up." Finn served her and took a scotch.

"How do we start this then?" Rory asked trying to get some information.

"Well, first we toast to a great weekend in good company. Shall we?"

They clunk their glasses and drank slowly while the plane was getting ready to go on the tarmac.

They lifted off an hour later and were on their way to…

"Hawaii, you brought me to Hawaii?" Rory asked not believing it.

"Well, yes, what did you expect? A town in the middle of nowhere? Come on reporter girl… we need to higher your sense of adventure but we can do it in style can't we. And I wanted to take it easy on you."

"Wow, so what have you planned?"

"Ah, you are relentless, we have a few activities planned on the week-end but now, to the hotel we go and get ready for a night out to remember."

They registered to their hotel, probably one of the most expensive ones on the Island. They had a huge suite with each their bedroom and a living room. The evening was well underway when both had taken their showers and were ready to go out. Rory had put on her black dress and she was putting on her shoes when Finn knocked on her door opening it.

She was bent down and Finn could see into her cleavage, god was it inviting. He wondered if he would be able to resist her. She was after all one of the most gorgeous and intelligent woman he knew that was not already married. Well, actually, she had been but now was divorced. Rory looked up and smiled at him. She had felt him checking her out and she had played along, knowing very well what he was seeing at the moment. She was not wearing a bra and with her cleavage, she knew he probably had a nice shot of her breast. She finished putting her shoe and looked up as she got up from the bed. Finn looked her up and down. Damn those legs… Did she have those when they were in College? He couldn't for the life of him remember. If she had, he would remember, she certainly never wore anything this revealing and never such shoes.

"You are breathtaking Love. All of this just for me?" He asked.

"Don't fool yourself Finn. All of this for me…" She answered and winked at him before adding "Well, are we stopping for dinner first, I am starving."

"Yes… I do have reservation and then, since both of us are looking like we do, we'll go clubbing. Shall we?"

They headed out and made their way to the Hotel restaurant. They both ate and drank. Putting the meal on their tab, they were headed to the exclusive nightclub on the rooftop of the hotel. They had a blast, drank, danced, and flirted with each other and with others. By 2 am, both were making out with people they had met a bit earlier during the evening. Finn had found a gorgeous redhead, she was not really bright but did she know how to kiss. Rory was completely drunk and making out with a handsome dark haired guy who was now whispering something into her ears and as she was about to get up and leave, Finn just realized that although she wanted to be more adventurous, it was probably not in the sex department, at least not while completely wasted. So he went over and interrupted their departure.

"Finny! Here you are… I was looking for you earlier." Rory blurted out barely able to stand.

"Sorry Love, I was a bit busy… but you seem to have found company. Hi, there, my name is Finn and yours?"

"Ricardo. Who the hell are you? Lory is this guy with you?" Rory just laughed at hearing the exchange in between Finn and who was it again… Rick…

"Her name is Rory and we came together."

"Well, if you wanted to leave with her, you shouldn't have let her out of her sight… did you just take a look at her… just bangable. And so ready for it."

"Maybe so, but not tonight my friend, I am bringing her back to her room. Now…"

"Finn, I think I am going to be sick…" Rory said trying to stay up but failing since she had to hold Finn's arm not to fall.

"Come on Rory, let us go… I doubt your new friend want to see this anyhow…"

"Right on that…" And Ricardo went back into the club as Rory and Finn made their way to the bathroom. They took the one for wheelchairs as Finn was not certain Rory would be able to get back up. She barely made it and he held her hair. For the first time he really wondered why he had offered this deal. At least here, he would be able to surf while she was nursing her headache tomorrow morning. And everything he had planned for the next day, he had wanted to do for a while. When she was done puking, Rory got up and just splashed her face before drinking a bit of water.

"I'm sorry Finn… I am not good at being adventurous… I needed to get completely wasted to be able to kiss a stranger. I am never going to be like you or mom."

"Oh kitten, I was not expecting you to make out with stranger… for all it's worth, I would have been a volunteer for that make out session. My plan was to have you face your fears not do stupid stuff like having a one night stand. Let's go to the room and we'll hydrate you before going to bed."

"OK."  
They made their way back to the suite and settled on the couch with bottles of water and aspirins.

"There, take two of those and you won't get to bed before you have drunk at least two bottles."

"Thank you."

"Rory, why did you try to have a one night stand with that ass?"

"Well, I need to get more adventurous, isn't it part of it?"

"No, it's not you Love, one night stands is not your style."

"But it is yours."

Finn sighed.

"Everybody is not cut out for this life… I never had a good example of long lasting couples. So I always thought best way to have a divorce is to get married. Committed couples aim for marriage so if I don't want a divorce, I stay clear of relationship."

"That's a logical, in your own way. But don't you get tired; don't you want to grow old with someone?"

"I don't know. And I have seen a lot of people in relationship and marriage more lonely than I have ever felt so…"

"Maybe… but not when you really love someone. Have you ever been in a relationship Finn?"

"Not since high school Love. No."

"Why?"

"Because, it's easier. Because I don't have to wonder what she wants from me… I know, sex. And I am good at it. In a relationship, I would wonder if it would be love or just for the money." He smiled sadly. Wondering if he was missing out.

"And you don't think someone would love you for you?"

"Maybe, I am afraid it'll just for money or status… Look at Colin; she only wanted in on the money. Look at you, already divorced. Then I am also afraid I would be like my father… This way, I don't hurt anyone."

"That's not true… you hurt yourself."

"Not really… Do you think love is so worth it that you'd risk your heart again, after your divorce, after Logan?"

"Without a doubt Finn. I am not ready that's true but it is worth it."

"Even if it means risking getting hurt again?"

"Even so…" Rory said falling asleep on the couch.

"Then you might be more adventurous than you thought Kitten." Finn answered her.

"But now, let me bring you to your room."

Finn picked Rory up and brought her to her bedroom. He took off her shoes but did not feel right getting her out of her clothes. If she woke up she would do it herself. He put the covers on her and closed the door behind him. While getting undressed and trying to fall asleep he could not help to wonder if she was right. Maybe it was time he learned what all that love shit was all about. Since High school he had made sure not to fall. It had hurt too much. He had stayed clear of the type of woman he could really fall for… going for bimbos and models. He wanted more; he wanted someone real, someone that wouldn't be afraid to do stuff with him. He wanted someone that wouldn't be afraid to break a nail if they were doing motocross. Barbies were good for one thing… well, more than one but only related to sex. He fell asleep sure he was not yet ready for more though… not now. Now, he would give Rory Gilmore the time of her life, and he would have a blast doing it… the fact that she was gorgeous was a plus.

They woke up the next morning, well, it was more early afternoon. Rory was the first one up and she ordered coffee for both of them. She still had a headache and took more aspirin. She was still in her dress from the night before so she hopped in the shower to wash herself and the remaining of her makeup. She was glad Finn did not see her like this. It was bad enough he had had to take care of her while she was puking her guts out. She stayed probably half an hour under the shower. Once she was out, completely washed and her headache reduced to what she thought was caffeine withdrawal, she got dressed in capris jeans and shirt. She brushed her hair and her teeth since she was pretty certain she could kill flies with her breath.

Once she stepped out of the bathroom, the smell of coffee overtook her senses and she directly went to the door to get the tray never realizing that Finn already had and was enjoying his cup already.

"Kitten, didn't your mom ever tell you that it was impolite not to greet people in the morning."

"Never before coffee Finn." She answered turning around just before opening the door. She made her way toward the little table and poured herself a cup drinking it in one gulp and served herself a second.

Finn was just staring at her in disbelief.

"Hum, didn't you find it a bit hot there Kitten."

She laughed.

"You had never seen me caffeine deprived had you?"

He answered nodding his head.

"Well, now you have. Good morning Finn. How are you doing this morning?"

"I am doing fine thank you. How about yourself?"

"Once the caffeine gets to my blood, I'll be perfectly fine. Thank you for yesterday." She finished meekly.

"No problem Love. So up for this afternoon?"

"I'd say yes but I have no idea what I am in for."

"Don't worry, I took it easy on you for the first week-end. Next time I won't be so lenient."

"I would say Thank you but I'll wait to see before."

"So how about we go for lunch and we'll get on our way. We have to be there at 3 pm."

"Great and where is there?"

"Front of the Hotel Love. Our driver will take it from there. Just bring your Bikini."

"I don't have a bikini Finn."

"But I mentioned you needed bathing apparel."

"Yes, and I have one… a bathing suit, one piece."

"Oh well, that will have to do… But love; when you've got it, you should flaunt it… hence you should own a bikini."

"I don't have it Finn… I am neither a model nor a bimbo."

"Oh, you've got it alright Kitten, all the curves at the right place… just afraid to show it, it's not the same. " He said and smirked her way.

"If you say so."

"You know we could go skinny dipping though… that would be adventurous…"

"No-no-no… so not ready for that, in broad daylight!"

"Ah, your loss, you'd have been panting at my body… but now… you'll see me in trunks."

"But I'll still see your abs." She said turning slightly red.

"That you will…" He smiled at her.

They headed to a close café to get something to eat and were then back to the hotel to get all their stuff for the expedition. The care waiting for them was an old jeep. Finn sat shotgun and Rory settled herself in the back buckling her seatbelt. Finn looked at her and smirked…

They arrived in the middle of a national park and Rory still could not really figure out what was in store for her. Finn and Rory followed their driver until they reached some sort of platform in a huge tree.

"Oh! No. No! I have already done somewhat of a bungee jump, not doing it again."

"Rory, come on, you'll have a blast, it is not bungee jumping anyway."

"Are you sure it is secure? Whatever it is."

"Of course, would I do it if it wasn't? Well, yes, forget I asked. We are going on a zip line through the forest. Once on the other side, you'll see, we will be in a clearing where there is a waterfall under which we can swim. I know you'll probably close your eyes but I dare you to open them at least half way."

"And if I say yes?"

"You won't regret it. Look did you ever regret jumping that scaffolds years ago?"

"No, never."

"There you go, now, we need to get up there."

They climbed the latter bringing them to the platform and Rory asked if Finn could go first. So he buckled up on the Zip line and was on his way. He had already done it a couple of time so he enjoyed his way up to the clearing. Rory on the other hand was scared. They buckled her security harness and she kept asking if it was safe. She let go when she heard Finn should "Come on Reporter Girl!" And jumping out, she replied "You Jump, I jump Jack." And smile remembering the feeling of life that she had felt on that day with the LDB. She decided to prove to Finn she could handle it so she kept her eyes open most of the time. Arriving at destination, the adrenaline in her made her dizzy but elated. She had to say it was fun.

"So do I get to do it again?"

"I knew you'd love it… but not today love. Now we go swimming."

They made their way to a small clearing and Rory saw a small waterfall going down to a small lake where a few people were bathing right now. It was a beautiful site. The waterfall was not very high and some people were jumping from the edge of the rocks into the water. Rory wondered if the water was deep. Hopefully no one would get hurt as they were probably an hour away from any cities. She made her way to touch the water before deciding if she would join Finn in that little swimming session. Two signs were asking people not to swim and not to jump. She went a bit away and got her clothes off as she had already put on her swimming suit. She made her way cautiously to the water and stayed on the edge waiting for Finn.

Finn was on the edge of the rocks looking down at Rory. Damn she would have looked great in a bikini. He was baffled that a girl who looked like that was so not showing off. He shouted towards her:

"Hey Reporter Girl, want to join me?"

Rory looked up at Finn and just glared at him jumping off the small cliff. As he joined her after resurfacing he was smiling.

"Come on Rory, you at least owe it to yourself to enjoy this completely."

"Finn, it's dangerous, didn't you see the board forbidding jumps?"

"Yes, but we've been doing it for years, every time I come to Hawaii we come here. There is almost nobody else but us. Usually, when we arrive, everyone leaves anyway."

"That's because you guys are loud and obnoxious." She deadpanned.

"I'll give you loud but never obnoxious Love." He answered a bit hurt.

"So is it really deep there?"

"You'll need to come and see for yourself."

"Fine." Rory jumped in the water and started swimming toward the side of the cliff as someone else was jumping. She saw the guy go down into the water and return to the surface. Maybe she should try it; anyway, she must weigh a lot less than Finn so she should not go deeper than him. She looked up on the shore and the others were all leaving. She saw that Finn was going up again.

"Finn! Wait up!"

Rory got out of the water and she ran after him.

"Fine, I'll try it. Anyway, it's only you and I now."

"You'll love it Kitten. Come on. After, we will stay down a bit and we'll be on our way soon as we need to eat before the next activity."

"You have something else planned tonight?"

"I have more than something else planned, I have all evening planned. Come on."

Rory went up the small cliff and she looked down to the water. She looked back at Finn warily.

"Are you sure it is safe Finn."

"No, I am sure it's not completely safe Love. But you'll be alright. I am here anyway ain't I."

Rory was strangely reassured by the answer he gave her and by the fact he had jumped earlier and was intending to jump once again. She once again looked down and jumped before she thought too much about it. As she reached the water, she immersed herself and quickly moved to go back to the surface. The feeling of freedom she felt as she was going down into the water felt liberating. She wondered as she was swimming toward the side to leave room for Finn to jump if it was the fact that she had voluntarily defied "the rules" that made her feel like this. As she was waiting for Finn, she found herself under the water stream. The water coming down was warmer. It felt really good. She stayed there and waited for Finn to join. He arrived all smiles.

"So, how did you like it?"

"Loved it… and here it feels so warm."

Finn looked back and realized they were hidden behind the wall of water coming down. They were partly isolated. He looked back towards Rory and smiled. Both locked eyes, before realizing it, they were moving toward one another. Both completely lost in the moment, started kissing each other. Rory's back on the side of the cliff that was smoothed out by the waterfall, Finn pushing himself into her. They deepened the kiss, and just got lost in the moment hearing nothing but the water and hushed noise from the forest around them. Until…

"Mr. Morgan! They are closing the Zip Line. We need to get going."

The driver was waiting for them a bit further down. His voice interrupted them, bringing them back to the reality. They parted quickly and Finn just looked back at Rory and said in a whisper

"Sorry Love but we really need to catch this ride or we'll walk all night."

Rory smiled completely blushed by the thought they had been kissing for however long they had been. She followed behind Finn and both took their clothes and went a bit further to change back into their clothes. When Rory arrived at the Jeep that was waiting for them, she realized that the driver was one of those bathers from earlier. Finn was already there talking to him. He smiled at her as she was coming her hair getting her white t-shirt completely wet and she could guess slightly see through. She blushed once again. Finn smirked seeing Rory blushing.

"Ready to head back to the hotel Love?"

"Yep, but this time, I sit Shotgun." She answered. Finn nodded and sat in the back of the Jeep as Rory was sitting in Front and buckled her seatbelt. He hoped she would love what he had planned for the evening.

They arrived at the hotel and Finn let Rory take her shower first. She did and then was drying off her hair. Wondering what she should wear as she still had no idea where they were heading. She decided to stay in her bathrobe until she would see what he was wearing. She sat and watched TV in the meantime. Ghee Finn must be the only guy taking longer in a bathroom than any girl she knew (well, she was probably exaggerating but still). Once Finn entered in the room he looked at her.

"Well, I'd like to bring you dressed like this but you might not be comfy Kitten. I'd say you should go and get dressed before we need to go."

"I know Finn; I was just waiting to have an idea of how I should dress if not what we are doing. It's still early so I think we're not just going clubbing."

"After what you pulled last night, no we won't be clubbing for sure. But, if I was you, I'd put in something for a party but that you would be comfortable enough if we needed to, let's say, walk on uneven surface."

"Ok, so looking at you I'd say dress up jeans and shirt with flats."

"That would be just perfect love."

Rory left toward her room and got dressed in her dark blue skinny jean with a silver sleeveless top she brought her jean jacket in case it was to get friskier later during the night. She went back into the common area of the suite and looked at Finn who was on the phone. He seemed to take notes. She sat waiting for him to finish and as soon as he did she coughed.

"Oh, Kitten, I had not seen you there. You look perfect. Shall we."

She followed Finn and they were once again heading downstairs. In the elevator though, for the first time of the week-end, neither said anything. Awkwardness had fallen upon them. Both were thinking of the earlier kiss and neither wanted to talk about it out loud. Rory knew she had always found Finn handsome but could she start to feel more, she had never just fell for someone's appearance. Finn was awakening something in her. She brushed it off to him showing her how to be daring. He must have just wanted to push her a bit more her sense of adventure. He couldn't want anything more than just plain fun…

Finn on his side was just discovering her. He had always found Rory gorgeous but would have never dared move on her, but earlier, with the light in her eyes, the excitement she was exuding, and the location, it's as if something had taken over his body and mind. It was if nothing else mattered than the two of them for that lapse of time. He had never felt this type of pull toward a woman. It usually was just about lust, but that moment was not the same. But he needed to be careful not to lead Rory on, or was he…

The door opened wakening them from their thoughts. Rory smiled shyly at Finn and asked

"So where are we going for dinner tonight?"

"Well, Love, we'll pick up something to eat on the way, but consider it an appetizer. Dinner will come later on. Coffee?"

"Do you need to ask?"

"Right…"

They stopped at the coffee bar in the hotel and ordered two large coffee and sandwiches for the ride. Finn went to the concierge and he came back towards Rory.

"We'll take a cab."

"Where are we going Finn?"

"Hum, airport, didn't I say?"

"No, we are going on plane?"

"No silly, we are taking a helico; we can't go on the volcano by plane."

"We are going on the Volcano?"

"Well, we'll ride over it, or on the side of it but close enough you'll feel we are right on it. If we're lucky, we might be able to walk a bit on the Volcano but it always depends on the conditions. The helicon pilot is a guide and he'll let us know."

"Are you seriously bringing me close to lava?"

"Yes, and you'll melt into my arms." Finn answered not realizing what he was saying.

"Euh, Finn, earlier…" Rory wanted to make sure Finn did not think she was falling for him… she was not even sure herself what she felt.

"I know Love, a moment of loss, don't worry, you're a very good kisser, makes me wonder..."

Rory blushed again which made Finn smile.

"I know that… well, I mean…"

"Well, well, aren't we full of ourselves." Finn mocked her

"Says the guy that said he was the best lover."

"I never said that." He scoffed.

"Right what did you say… that woman had the privilege to spend a night of lust with you?"

"Well, they do… years of experience helped me in my skills to enhance both me and my partner's pleasure. I'd be more than willing to prove you." He said knowing it would only make her ill at ease.

"Do I really need to answer to that Finn?"

They were interrupted by the cab arriving on site and entered it. The ride was once again silent. They made their way toward an airport but not the national one. It was small and only had a few hangars. Rory saw one Helicopter already out and the pilot seemed to be waiting outside. Finn took her hand and they made their way toward the pilot.

Finn talked to him a bit and then the pilot motioned for both of them to go in. Rory settled on the left side and Finn sat on the right on the back. They both seemed to be surrounded by glass. Finn helped Rory buckle herself securely and then buckled himself. The pilot started the engine and then gave both of them headsets to put on. Those blocked the sound of the outside and they could hear the pilot talk to them. They also had a small micro to be able to talk. Once they were all settled, they started their flight. They were headed toward another island. The ride was nice and they flew over the ocean. They were not that high and Rory saw the sunset coloring the sky in what seemed unnatural colors. She could not help but to talk.

"Wow, I have never seen anything like it. It's beautiful"

"Isn't it. You should see a sunset from my homeland. At least as beautiful."

She smiled at him. Hoping deeply that she might get to see one. Finn must have felt it as he added.

"I'll show you once. That is if you bear with me until summer in Australia."

They did not talk more but both admired the sights until they arrived close to the Volcano. The pilot then talked.

"We are approaching the Volcano. You can look on the right side of the Helico; you'll see the river of lava going down all the way to the ocean. "

Rory looked out. It was magnificent, a force of Nature. It was still a bit far away but she could see the movement of the lava going down against the dark of the mountain. As they approached, she could swear she felt the heat coming. They flew once over the top and turned around. They flew a second time closer to the top; she could see the lava boiling deep down. It was both scary and beautiful. Without a thought, she took Finn's hand and even though he was surprised by her action, he reciprocated intertwining their fingers.

"I am sorry guys, but as there is too much activity in the volcano I cannot go down on the top of it today. I can bring you further down to a location where you could have a closer look. We still have clearance for the next hour. If you prefer, we can go around it before going back."

They looked at each other and Finn answered for the both of them.

"We'll go down." He had felt Rory wanted to have the complete experience. If it wasn't closer to the top, they would make it to lower down. But she wanted to feel it on her own two feet.

The pilot nodded and brought them halfway and went down on a hardened rock. They got out and walked hunched until they were out of reach of the Helico blades. They once again took each other's hand and walk towards the heat. There were signed indicating the distance they were allowed to go to. Finn would have gone further than they were allowed to but feeling Rory's hesitation for a little while stopped at the board indicating not to go further. Rory went just in front of Finn still holding his hand pulled him a bit further before she backed into him. Finn automatically held her onto him as they were looking at the sight in front of them. It was both desolation and movement. The rocks were hardened lava from ages ago and they could see further the orange liquid, actually, liquid fire going down and bringing once in a while a piece of black rocks with the flow. They must have stayed there for 15 minutes until Finn heard Rory sigh.

"Ready to go Love?"

"No, but I guess we have to…"

"You liked?"

"I loved it Finn. It is, well, I don't have words. It is gigantic. Thank you!"

"You're welcome love. But now we need to go back as we are expected somewhere."

"Something else?"

"Yep… have you ever been to a Luau?"

"Nope. Do you have friends here?"

"I have friends everywhere Love. Come on."

"Seriously?"

Finn never answered, he pulled her toward the Helicopter and they settled back in. The pilot brought them once again over the Volcano before going back toward the Island they were at. Rory just put her head on Finn's shoulder during the flight back, she was smiling broadly. Happy that she had accepted Finn's offer. She was having the time of her life.

Once they were back on the ground, a cab was waiting for them. They made their way to the beach not that far from the hotel. Finn pulled Rory towards a fire on the beach. They were met by a tall blond guy dressed in trunks and a T-shirt.

"Finn Morgan! I did not believe it when Kate told me you'd be partying with us tonight. When did you get on the Island Bro!"

"Gavin! Mate! Great to see you. We flew in on Friday night and leaving tomorrow."

"How is it that you always come with the most gorgeous Sheila around. " Gavin said out loud before adding in a whisper only to Finn as he was hugging him "lucky bastard."

Finn smiled and looked at Rory who certainly was blushing but in the darkness it would not show.

"What can I say… here I am exotic and handsome? You are only exotic." Finn replied before adding "Gavin, this is Rory Gilmore a friend of mine from Yale. Rory, this is Gavin, me mate from Oz. We were surfing buddies until he decided to go pro… now he won't have anything to do with me on a board."

"Bogus Morgan, you just never have time or are always hung-over in the mornings. That is why we don't surf together anymore. It's nice to meet you Rory Gilmore."

"It's nice to meet you Gavin. "

"Be sure to say Hi to Kate before long… she's been ecstatic since you called. You don't drop in often enough nowadays."

"You're right, I don't. But I could say the same. New York is nice for a visit you know in the low season."

Finn and Rory made their way to the group of people around the fire and they grabbed some drinks on the way. Finn was greeted by a few but no one else seemed to be close to him. They only greeted and shook hands.

"So who was Gavin?"

"We grew up together on the Beaches close to Sydney. Actually, we met when I was around 7 and trying to surf on my own. I was ok but he was a natural. I used to give him my old boards since he could not afford to buy any. We got into only one fight over our 20 something years of friendship."

"Kate?"

"How did you guess?"

"Finn, it's always about a girl."

"Well actually, this time it was more about a board, but yeah Kate was involved."

"Oh, I am so curious"

"Some other time, here she is."

"Kate Kitten, still with Blondie!" Finn shouted her way to a redheaded woman that was coming towards them. She seemed the same height as Rory but was tanned. She was wearing a skirt and a t-shirt.

"Well, he is the father to our 3 kids so…"

"Three, how did you hide this from me."

"Well, she isn't out yet" She answered pointing to her rounded belly.

"Congratulations then your first girl." Finn answered as she was hugging him tightly.

"Thanks, long time no see. Are you here on vacation?"

"Yeah, but only until tomorrow… I wanted to share some places with my friend here. Rory, this is Kate, Kate this is Rory Gilmore."

"Wow, I get to meet one of Finn's girlfriends? What happened to your fear of commitment?"

"Oh, don't worry he is still free as a bird. We're only friends."

"Ah, well in that case I like you already if you can bear with Finn's antic, you must be worth it."

"Thank you. "

"So are you guys going surfing tomorrow morning? Gavin would love to see you on a board again Finn. He misses you since you stopped coming regularly."

"Yeah… I am sorry. Since I finished Yale and started to work more for the family business. But you are right. I will make time this summer. When is his next competition?"

"A month from now. Then he will be having one every three weeks or so until September. Then it will only the Nationals in Australia."

"Are you joining him on his trip?"

"Not anymore, with the kids, we'll go to Australia though to see the family. We will probably stay there through the holidays."

"You know we still are looking for a good Manager at the Hotel here don't you?"

"No and Finn, I am going to be on maternity leave soon and you know that it wouldn't be a good idea."

"Well, I decide who is hired in the American branch so he wouldn't know until you would be working."

"Still, I don't know Finn… The money would be good but the obligations I am not sure. Your father and my mom are still avoiding each other. I am not sure my presence in the company would please Finn Sr."

"Nothing pleases Finn Sr anyway. But I'd love to have my stepsister working with me."

"Finn I am not your stepsister. I haven't been for a while."

"I know but you're the closest thing. You should see the brat that is my step brother."

"Worse than you at his age?"

"Are you kidding me, no one is worse than I was at 15."

"You money kids… Oh Rory, I didn't mean…"

"Don't worry… I wasn't raised with Money… just kind of fell into it."

"Not sure I understand. And you'd be the first one of Finn's friends from Yale that isn't from money. You know his other friends?"

"Yeah." Rory answered not knowing if she should volunteer more information.

"So you know what I mean."

"I actually do."

Finn, Rory and Kate ended up spending all evening talking. Rory loved Kate. She was completely different than Finn but at the same time just like him. She was a free spirit and although her mom side seemed to be taking over, she was as daring as Finn. Gavin joined them a bit later. None of them really drank during the night. Rory was glad as her stomach would not have endured another night like the previous. She still was not much of a drinker. But when food was served she was relieved.

"Wow girl, are you also eating for two?" Gavin asked looking at Rory as if she had a third eye on her face.

"Oh, mate you still have a way with woman…" Rory and Kate just burst out laughing.

"I did not mean to offend you Rory, it's just wow, you eat, like for real… most Sheila they just nibble here and there. But you are just like Kate."

"Are you saying I eat too much?" Kate asked trying to sound shocked.

"No Love, you always eat just enough." She smiled and kissed her boyfriend. They deepened their kiss and Rory and Finn just ended up staring at their plate for a minute.

"I am going to get something to drink, want anything Rory?"

Hearing Finn's voice, the couple broke apart.

"Is there coffee?"

"I'll find some. I'll be right back."

"I'll go with you mate." Gavin said getting up and joining Finn.

"I'm sorry… we just don't get much time without the kids… we tend to well. Sorry if we made you feel uneasy."

"No, it's ok. It's just… Finn and I we, hum, kissed earlier today and we just I don't know. There was never anything between us and it happened and we are just avoiding the topic right now."

"Oh! Was it a good kiss?" Kate asked smiling.

"Yeah! Actually, the best I've had in such a long time."

"I knew it."

"What?"

"You two are together and hiding it."

"No, it's nothing like this. Finn and I met through Logan."

"You know Logan and Colin? God and you put up with those three together?"

"Actually, I was Logan's girlfriend in College. That's how I met Finn."

"But how come we never met you before; he brought Colin and Logan many times in the last 8 years."

"Well, Logan and I broke up when I graduated. I had not seen any of them before 1 month ago. I bumped into them in a bar in New York and Finn came to talk to me."

"Would you happen to be Reporter Girl?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, I wanted to meet you for so long. They kept talking about you, for years."

"They did?"

"Yeah… you made an impression on those guys. I think you're the reason they all finally grew up."

"I am sure I am not… anyhow, it does not change the fact that nothing can happen between Finn and I. He does not do commitments; I need a boyfriend, the whole deal. And Finn knows it."

"Well, I wouldn't be so sure of it. Finn deep down wants to find someone but is too afraid to put himself at risk. I know he did once and got hurt. Since then, he has never brought a girl home or to meet his friends. You're the first one and the way he looks at you, I know something is up."

"Nah, he is always flirting with everyone. I am no different."

"If you say so… But now you have to tell me why he brought you here if you are just friends that re met." Kate answered.

"Don't laugh at me. OK, I am always the serious one, playing it safe in everything, my job, my marriage."

"What, you are married?"

"Was… divorced more or less 5 months now. Anyhow, when I met Finn again, I was talking to my mom and realized that since I broke up with Logan, my life was boring. I was not taking risks anymore. When I was with Logan, he brought me into a life of party yes, but of challenging myself, facing my fears. After bumping into Finn, he invited me to lunch one day and when I was mentioning this, he offered to help me find my adventurous side; hence our trip here."

"Wow, and you trust Finn not to overwhelm you or push too much too fast?"

"As strange as it may seem, yes. Finn is a lot like my mother. This is probably why I like his eccentricities."

"Did you tell him you are comparing him to your mother?" Kate asked right when Finn and Gavin were back.

"Oh, he met my mom; he flirted with her back then."

"And I would do again, Lorelei Gilmore is a fine specimen, let me tell you. Here is your coffee kitten, black isn't it?"

"Thanks, Finn… once again, it's my mom you're talking about and by the way, she is now married with more children."

"Happily?"

"Yes, happily."

"Ok then, it's a good thing you're divorced." Finn answered and smiled

They talked a bit more before Kate and Gavin needed to head back home. They invited them once again to join them tomorrow morning and Finn answered he would think about it. When they were gone, they just sat and enjoyed the beach a bit more before heading back to the Hotel.

"You want to go to the bar Love?"

"Nah… I'll be calling it a night."

"Do you mind if I went surfing tomorrow morning?"

"No, if I am awake when you leave, I'll go with you."

"You want to surf?" Finn asked surprised by it.

"Well, maybe, but I'd like to see you guys and Kate is going to be there with her kids, it would be nice."

"Sure, I'll wait for you then."

"Thanks Finn. I am really having a great time with you."

"So am I Kitten."

They looked at each other fighting an urge to kiss once again but after what seemed too long; they both went to their bedrooms. Neither found sleep quickly but when they did both slept deeply, reliving in their dreams their day.

Rory woke up the next day to the noise of Finn talking on the phone. She got up and walked to the bathroom. When she got out, breakfast for both of them was already there with coffee.

"Got my lesson yesterday" Finn said as he was pouring Rory a cup of coffee.

She sat down and started to drink and eat.

"So ready to go to the beach?"

"I'll be in half an hour."

"Put your bathing suit underneath… if you decide to surf or just swim, where we are going there are no cabins for changing."

"Oh. OK. Did you call Kate?"

"Yes."

"So what is your story, Kate, Gavin and you?"

Finn started to tell Rory the story of him and Gavin meeting when they were really young and were trying to learn to surf on their own. How Gavin was a natural and would pick up tricks easily showing them afterward to Finn. Finn's parents did not want him hanging out with Gavin who was the son of a maid from one of the houses. Finn who did not respect much of his parent's authority stuck through thick and thin with Gavin. They had a short dispute when Gavin first made it known he was falling for Kate but Kate had quickly made sure all was fine. Kate on her side was the daughter of Finn's father's second wife from a previous marriage. Kate and Finn had lived as siblings from the age of 5 until more or less 15 when Finn was sent to boarding school abroad. They had kept in contact since then. The fact that she had stayed with Gavin made it easier as Gavin and Finn had always kept in touch.

"So you brought Colin and Logan here? Anyone else."

"Actually, the whole LDB came once in Hawaii. But they did not all get to meet Kate and Gavin. Kate was pregnant with her first son and she was not really happy with our partying ways. Still is not really a fan. She's a lot like you actually."

"Yeah, I like her. So shall we get ready then?"

They showered and were ready in less than half an hour. Both made sure not to forget anything in the room and left their suitcase at the front desk. They would pick them up when they needed to head to the airport.

They arrived on the beach and spotted Kate with two little one running around her. They headed towards her and were greeted by the two blond kids.

"Uncle Finn! Uncle Finn! Are you going surfing?"

"I'd love to mate but let me go and say Hi to your mom."

Finn hugged and kissed Kate on the cheeks. Kate had brought two beach towels for Finn and Rory. Both got out of their clothes and were in the bathing suits.

"Are you giving it a try Rory?" She asked.

"I think I'll let Finn surf a bit before. I am pretty sure showing me is not going to be an easy task. But I'd love to try."

"Well, while they are at it I can show you the basic on the beach and if Sandra comes, she is an instructor. She should be here soon."

"That would be great. But first, let's take in some sun."

They sat and talked mostly about Finn and his early years. Rory kept looking toward the ocean where she was seeing Finn and Gavin surfing the waves and just plain having fun. They could hear their laughs from time to time, or some swearing when one of them was falling into the water.

After an hour or so Sandra arrived and Kate made the introduction. Sandra did offer to help Rory out. They went on the water and Rory did ok considering her lack of flexibility. In more or less an hour she was able to stand but barely. The second time she did is when Finn saw her on the board. He smiled and stared at her.

"So, Finn… what's going on with Rory?" Gavin asked not so subtly

"Nothing mate, we're just friends."

"Yeah right… just like me and Kate were."

Finn sighed.

"Come on Gavin. I am not into being a boyfriend. I am not into commitment; I would not know how to be a boyfriend. She needs someone that does. And anyway, she is one of my best friends ex. There is a rule on that, it's like sisters."

"Yeah, and I did break that rule. But when she's the one for you, he'll find a way to be ok just like you did with me."

"I don't know… anyway, she does not see me like this, she sees me as friends, nothing more."

"Are you so sure, I thought you kissed yesterday."

"How do you know?"

"Well, the driver you had to go to the waterfall, he's a friend, saw you yesterday and Rory told Kate anyway."

"I don't know what happened, probably just the location."

"So, is she a good kisser?" Gavin asked, knowing Finn wouldn't say much if he really liked the girl but would go on if it was just about sex.

"Not sharing any details with you mate." Finn answered and started toward Rory.

Gavin whispered to himself "That good! Well, well, Finny might finally fall in love." But he knew it would be a long time before Finn would even admit to the possibility of developing something. Honestly he liked Rory, she was a bit shy though for Finn but somehow, he felt he would see her again.

As Finn was going towards Rory, he went back on the beach to be met by his two sons. He sat beside Kate and kissed her.

"So I think our Finny boy finally got himself a keeper."

"Yeah, I know… but neither are ready to admit it."

"So you think she likes him back."

"I'm sure of it, but she is afraid… she just got divorced. It will be a little while before she gives her heart again. I just hope they'll see what is between them before it's too late."

"Maybe if we drop in on then in New York this fall, we can help their case."

"Gavin, you know I am to give birth this fall."

"Yes, so, we can still travel and meet with Finn before going to Australia."

"We'll see."

They were looking at Finn trying to help Sandra teaching Rory to surf. They kept bursting into laughs here and there. Sandra finally let them alone and was on her way surfing.

"But she is really bad at surfing…"

"I was too remember?"

"Yeah, but you learned."

"So can she… but Surfing is not Finn's life, so she won't need to."

Finn and Rory came back a bit later and sat with them drying off for a little while before they had to go back to get their baggage and needed to go to the airport. They were back into New York later that night. Rory was completely beat, she had slept most of the flight back. They stopped to get something to eat and they had lunch in Rory's apartment. Both talking about their adventures of the weekend. As Finn was getting ready to leave, he turned to Rory and asked:

"So, will we have a next time?"

"I hope so, I had so much fun."

"Great, you know next time I might make it a bit more daring?"

"Yeah, I know. But Finn, I'll miss you if I don't see you before next month."

"Who said we can't meet in between outings?"

"I don't know, you have a life."

"And so do you Love. But I'll always have time for you."

"Thanks, it means a lot to me. I'll be glad to see you whenever." Rory answered yawning.

"I am extending my welcome now… Bye Rory, I'll call you this week." Finn said and before he knew it, he bent down and kissed Rory on the lips. Rory was taken aback but without really thinking she returned the kissed. As they were about to deepen the kiss, Rory's phone rang and they broke apart.

"Hum, yeah right. Good night Love." Finn said

"Finn!" Rory called at him before he was out the door. "Thanks, I really did have a great time. And I'm already looking forward to our next time."

Finn smiled a genuine smile at her. "Me too Kitten, me too. Talk to you later this week."

Rory locked her door and made it to the phone. She was still flushed and couldn't help the smile on her face as she dialed her mom's number.

"Fruit of my loins, were you screening my calls… I have been calling you again and again."

"I know Mom, Finn and I had dinner and he just left."

"So… how was the first Adventure outing?"

"It was great, Finn brought me to Hawaii."

"Oh, I am so jealous… "

And Rory went on telling her mother everything she did over the weekend leaving out the two kisses she shared with Finn.


	4. Chapter 4: waiting for the next one

**Author's note :** I do not own Gilmore Girls.

**A N 2 :** I had this chapter completed a couple of days ago but things were progressing to quickly for my story planning. I redid it all over... I hope you like this chapter... Next one will be the second week-end. I have all my ideas, just need to put them in writing. Thanks to all followers and reviewers, I really appreciate it.

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Waiting**

In the following week, Rory and Finn exchanged text messages on a regular basis. Both were busy with their jobs and other engagements. Finn had to attend some society event and Rory made fun of him on that. Rory had to go to her grandparents for dinner where they tried to fix her up with someone they thought was perfect for her. Finn had a blast knowing the guy and remembering he was a jock and not so bright while in high school. He teased her for a couple of days on this. They had tried to meet during this first week but were not able to find time.

The week after, Rory was out of town until the Saturday. She was given her first assignment outside of the state and was sent to Florida for an article. They talked over the phone and texted but their schedule just did not allow them to meet. They decided to meet on the Sunday late afternoon for a drink. Finn had a poker night the night before with Colin, Logan and a few other friends. Rory on her side would be having a girls' night with Paris, Olivia and Lucy. Lucy had gotten back with Marty at the end of their studies in Yale and they were now married and trying to have a child. Olivia on her side was dating her agent. She had been doing so for a couple of years now but their relationship did not seem to be going anywhere. They all needed some Girl time.

Neither Rory nor Finn had shared anything about their weekend to their friends. Only Rory's mom was aware of their encounters. They also avoided to topic of their kisses to a point where both forgot how it had made them feel. They were both in denial about it.

On Sunday around noon Rory woke up by the sound of her phone ringing. She jumped out of bed and answered in an upbeat mood.

"Good morning!"

"Well, well, well, aren't we in a good mood this morning!" Her mom answered her.

"What? Why did you call me if you expect for me to be in a bad mood?"

"Well, when I usually call you before 10 on Sundays, you usually bit my head out. What is making you so happy? Did you have a date yesterday? Oh-oh-oh, did you have sex?"

"Very funny mom. No… I am just in a good mood."

"And why is that?"

"Can't I just be in a good mood?"

"I guess so. So I called for a reason. Your grandparents are probably going to call you today and ask that you attend an event next week. Please agree I don't want to be alone there with the enemy."

"Mom, you'll be with Luke, and there are going to be a lot of other people."

"Yes but they are so boring. I need to have my partner in crime, the ying to my yang, my best friend with me. You're the only one that makes it bearable."

"But mom, I don't have anyone to accompany me anymore. They're going to request I bring a date otherwise, they are going to try to fix me up again."

"Isn't there anyone you could ask? What's the name of your friend from work…? Jason?"

"Mom, I wouldn't submit him to that. What is this party for exactly?"

"I think it is for Dad's retirement. I know he's been home for a while but he was not officially retired."

"Fine, I'll go. I'll try to find someone but if I don't, don't mention it to Grandma; we'll tell her I have someone coming with me and say he had to cancel last minute."

"Oh, how about Finn? You've keep talking about him and that week-end you spent together a couple of weeks ago… I want to meet him, I think he'd be the perfect entertainer."

"Mom, Finn and I just got back in touch and we are just friends, platonic friends, why would he voluntarily go to some shindig like that?"

"It's just every time I've talked to you lately, you've either just been texting or talking. A mother can wonder no?"

"Mom, we are just friends."

"Yeah sure, whatever you say. I gotta go, got to prepare breakfast."

"Yeah right… more like dress the kids and head to Luke's?"

"Hey that is preparation too."

"OK mom. Love you. We'll talk later this week?"

"Yep. Love you Hun."

Rory then got up and started her day. She decided to do all the chores that were needed before meeting Finn. She was expecting a call from him early afternoon confirming their meeting place. She made sure to have her phone with her just in case Finn would call while she was busy and of course, he did call while she had water running.

"Hello?" Rory answered

"Doll, are you taking a bath completely naked while answering my call? I love it."

"Hi Finn!" She answered and stopped the water running. "Well, if I was taking a bath I'd be naked yes. But no just washing the dishes."

"You should have left me with my fantasy… would have been so much more fun."

"For whom?"

"Well, me and whoever is currently trying to figure out who I am taking to." He answered and she heard him talk to someone else "Couldn't I have a bit of privacy guys?"

"Who are you talking to?"

"Colin and Logan. They are the worst gossip."

"Oh, they know."

"Nope. They tried to figure out who I was ditching them for this afternoon but it is more entertaining like this."

"Ah! So where are we meeting?"

"Can I pick you up, your place?"

"Sure, what time?"

"Fourish?"

"OK, but if you're not here at 5, I am not answering."

"Come on Kitten, I've had a rough night."

"What, you did not get any attention from the ladies?"

"Would you believe it, I know surprising. Honestly, it was a guys night only, no sheilas around."

"Fine, you'll get here when you get here. But then if you get here later than 5, you owe me a favor and I think I just know what it will be."

"Oh, will we have to be naked?"

"Finn!"

"I gotta go Kitten, I have my audience back. See you later."

"Bye Finn."

*** Colin's apartment ****

"Well, well, well, it seems our Finn boy did not lose his game after all." Logan teased Finn.

"That explains it now. Could it be our friend here has finally found someone for more than a night? Is that why I haven't crossed you with a lady for the last two weeks? We still don't know what you did that week-end you blew me off."

"Guys, shut it. It was work related, I told you."

"Not with the goofy smile you had when you came back. I know you enough Finn."

Colin said with a smirk.

"You mean to tell me Finn has not gotten laid in the last two weeks?" Logan asked towards Colin not quite believing this.

"Mate! I am right here and I'll let you know that I can be discreet, Colin here does not know about all my encounters. But I do from time to time, like now; give myself a break from the lust and passion. I do have other concerns you know such as job, and other stuff."

"Oh, I can see that… who was it just now? I bet she is preoccupying you alright seeing as you are ditching us tonight."

"What was tonight?"

"Aren't we usually playing pool at your place after Poker night? This is after all guy's weekend."

"Sorry guys, but you'll need to entertain yourselves tonight. I am busy and I am not cancelling."

They all settled on the dining table and started to eat breakfast.

"So Logan, are you still going to be in town next week. Did you get invited to the Gilmore Insurance Group thing?" Colin asked.

"I did but no I won't be in town. Christina and I are due back on Tuesday in California."

Finn was listening intently and was wondering if Rory would attend. He knew she was not going to most of the Hartford Society events as he was often going with Colin and he had never seen her.

"And you mate are you going to Hartford, Gilmore Insurance is one of your clients now isn't it?"

"Yep but my father is going to be representing us. I did not feel like facing such an event without a date. It's a shame though, Reporter Girl is sure to be there. It would have been nice to catch up." Colin said looking straight at Logan.

"Well, if you do, let me know what is up with her? I am curious to know."

"Logan, do you think it is wise at this point to get interested in your ex's life?" Finn asked curious on how his friend felt toward Rory.

"Just out of curiosity; she was a big part of my life and I wish we could have stayed in contact. We were friends before anything else. And she is talented. I don't get to read enough of her stuff though, I was wondering."

"And your interest is purely professional?"

"Finn, I have been over Rory for a long time. I do wish I would know what is up with her and where she works. She could be a great asset to HPG."

"Well, I did talk to her that time we saw her."

"You did? How come you did not mention anything?"

"Because you were getting married two days after; I did not think it would have been a good idea."

"So? What's up with her?"

"Divorced, no kids, working for the NY Times."

"Wow, so she did it after all. It's our loss then. I would not make her an offer knowing she is where she always wanted to be. Good for her."

"And the divorced part? No regrets?" Colin asked towards Logan.

"Well, I'd wish she had found happiness like I did. But same as for you Colin, you still have plenty of time to finally meet the love of your life. It's just Finn I have given up on."

"Very funny mate. Anyway I must get going I have to get ready for my evening out."

"Any chance you'll be lucky tonight?"

"Not that kind of outing mate. Just a friend."

"So we can still use your Pool table then?"

"Yeah sure. Colin has the key."

And with that Finn left Colin's apartment and took the elevator to the last floor of the building to his own apartment in order to get ready. By the time he was, it was already 4h15. He should be at Rory's in about 30 minutes. He made his way to the garage and took his convertible since the day was warm and sunny. Finn was at Rory's apartment a few minutes before 5 o'clock.

"Kitten, you are looking ravishing once again. All that to seduce me?"

"No Finn! I read or heard somewhere that we never know when we'll meet the love of our life so I dressed up for me."

"Ah, and what if you've already met him but don't know it." Finn then thought why am I playing that game he thought to himself, I can't keep flirting with her if I don't have the intention to follow up on it. Even though, would love to shag her… she is gorgeous, intelligent, nice, who wouldn't. Fuck Finn she is your friend, nothing more.

"Then I guess he'll need to show me." She smiled uncomfortably.

"So, you are here before 5, I guess I won't have to ask you that favor." Rory said feeling sad. Deep down, she had liked the idea of bringing Finn as a date to that event.

"Well, it all depends; I might have been more than willing, if it has anything to do with you?"

"You would, wouldn't you?" She answered before realizing that what he probably had in mind was very different than what she had wanted to ask. She blushed.

"Well, if it is anything like your seem to be thinking now, I'm in for sure."

"Well, if you are willing, just rest assured, no beds involved." She added but blushed even more darkly as she was starting to have a visual and although Finn is just a friend, he looked damn hot.

"I don't mind doing it standing up Love." He answered winking at her and laughed as Rory's eyes went wider and her cheeks more crimson.

"Are you always thinking of something sexual Finn?" She would never admit it but she liked that he did when bantering with her. It made her feel like she had a shot… Wait, did she want a shot with Finn… Bad idea… we're only Friends she reminded herself that Finn is like that with every girl… just a flirt. He surely cannot be interested in her, he was handsome and he could have any models or actresses he wanted.

"Only around you Kitten. Seriously though, what was it you wanted as a favor?"

"Well, I have this thing next week and I need to be accompanied. I was wondering if you would mind coming with me. I don't know anyone else that could fit at such an event."

Finn thought for a minute, he had nothing to risk since neither Colin nor Logan would be there.

"I'll go with you Kitten, it will be my pleasure. But you have got to wear those shoes you wore our first night in Hawaii! Damn you were Sexy." Deep down Finn did not hate those events…

"I'll comply, and I think you'll also love the dress." She answered and smiled at him kissing his cheeks.

"So, we should get going now."

"Yep. All ready to go."

They left and ended up in a small Italian café where they enjoyed themselves and talked about their childhood, their work. Finn talked about his projects for the Morgan group in America. Rory talked about her last trip for work and her hope to get back into International assignments. They decided to continue their evening in a nice Italian restaurant. Around 10, both knew they needed to get home as they were expected at work the next day but neither wanted for the evening to end. As Finn dropped Rory off at her place, they made plan to meet in Stars Hollow the next Saturday before the event they were to attend on that day.

During the week, they barely had time to talk. Rory had put all her energy on her assignments as she wanted to show how serious she was into getting back to where she had once been professionally. She never realized before but her writing had not been as good or sharp as early on in her career after she had asked to be demoted. In the last three weeks, she got back into that state where she wanted to be the best. She did write with more passion and she did not hesitate to be daring in her research. For the first time since her marriage, she felt completely good about her pieces when submitting them. She was published frequently in more visible places in the paper. Now she wanted to have one on the first page.

Friday afternoon arrived quickly. Rory was about to leave the office for the week-end. She closed her laptop and put away all papers she had left on her desk when her phone rang.

"Rory Gilmore New York Times" She answered hoping it was not Cindy. Since the girl had made the link between her name and the Gilmores in Hartford; she kept calling to ask if Rory would be at this or that event.

"Reporter Girl, how are you doing?"

"Hey Finn I am doing fine. What's up? Are you calling to cancel on me tomorrow?"

"What? No, not at all, but I was calling regarding tomorrow."

"What can I help you with? I am sure you know how to dress for those events Finn."

"Oh, yes don't worry, I'll look spiffin as always, but if you'd tell me what color is your dress, we could match. Wouldn't it be a coincidence?"

"Well, not if I tell you."

"I guess you're right but only we would know, others would think it was faith. Actually, I remember the last time you went to your fabulous mother's house you were intending to take the bus. Are you taking the bus tonight?"

"Well, yes Finn, I need to do so as I don't have a car."

"You really should buy one. You know that those small BMW are not that expensive."

"Finn, they are not expensive for you. For me, I can't afford one even less paying for the parking and insurance. I don't need a car. The bus ride is fine and I can even work while I am on the way."

"Nonsense; I am not letting you sit in one of those. You never know what the previous passenger did on the seat."

"Oh my god Finn. I had never thought about it before. You just ruined my peace of mind now."

"Don't worry; I was calling offering you to drive you home. I am going to stay in Hartford anyway."

"Are you sure? I thought you'd only come tomorrow."

"Nah! If I am to go to Hartford, I am as well to go and see what is up in our establishment there. That is what I am paid to do."

"You mean you are paid to sleep in hotel rooms?" She decided to humour him.

"Well, someone has to test those mattresses that cost a fortune. You know, testing together would make sure we get the complete experience." He said trying to hide his amusement.

"As tempting as it sounds, I will let you test it on your own… or with another guinea pig."

"Are you calling me a pig?" He said mockingly.

"Not what I said…"

"Seriously, Rory, I am heading towards Hartford so it would be my pleasure to bring you to Stars Hollow. I can pick you up right away if you have your things… I would just need to drop by my apartment and pick up my suitcase."

"Are you sure…" Rory wanted to ask if he was sure since they could bump into Colin on the way but was cut off by Finn.

"Yes, done deal, it will be a pleasure." Finn wanted for Rory to accept his offer. The fact that on the way home he could bump into Colin did not even cross his mind. What were the chances? They would come from the parking to the elevator…

"OK then, I am ready now." Rory said picking up her laptop.

"Perfect, I am already waiting in front of your building."

"What?"

"Yes, I knew you wouldn't resist… now I'll just need to work on convincing you to stay the night in Hartford."

"You can try…" She answered.

Rory went toward the elevator and was down a few minutes after. They headed toward Finn's apartment. It was a short drive and they went up to his Penthouse quickly. Finn's apartment was exactly how Rory imagined it. It must have been decorated by a professional. It looked modern, mainly leather, glass and steel. A giant screen TV was on the wall, a pool table behind the Sofa, The complete wall was floor to ceiling windows; the view of New York was one you would make a Postcard with. It was completely open and the kitchen was spotless but you had a feeling it was used nonetheless. After she talked to her mother saying she would make it to the house on her own and eluded Lorelei's questions, she went to the bathroom. It was also spotless.

"No guest rooms?" Rory asked aloud once she was back into the living room.

"No need." Was Finn's answer.

"What do you do when you have visitors?"

"Well, those I want to sleep here share my bedroom. The others, I do own a few hotels in town."

"Oh, yeah… forgot."

"What that I own hotels or that I love to have company in bed?"

"That you owned hotels." She deadpanned.

Finn came in the living room with his suitcase in hand.

"As for company in my bed, you'd be welcome anytime." He said looking straight into her eyes smirking. He knew she would blush. And blush she did.

"It's almost 4; we'll already be in traffic. Do you want to eat before we leave or shall we stop on the way?" He asked knowing she would not answer him. They were just friends after all.

"Not really hungry now so how about we pick up some coffees and leave. If it is not too bad, we could eat at Luke's."

"Perfect… Let's go to the car then."

They took once again the elevator and were on their way. Neither noticed as Finn was driving outside the building that Colin was right on the street waiting to enter the garage. Colin saw Finn but did not recognize the woman he was with. "Well, well, there is a mystery woman after all." He knew Finn was to leave for Hartford for the week-end on business, or so he had told him. He would need to brush up on his inquisition techniques. He had not been in court for so long now, and it was never his forte anyway… Hell, he would not need it; Finn was never discreet about his conquests anyway.

Traffic was not that bad… and even if it was, time flew by quickly with Rory. Finn had always enjoyed driving but traffic had always irritated him. This time, he did not even notice. Rory was telling him about her first trip to Europe with her mother. He could not believe that they had been backpacking. That is something people say they do to look cool, he had never met someone who had really done it before. All his friends would travel in luxury hotels, renting cars or boats. He saw now that she did have that adventurous side. It was a shame their next outing was all already booked. But he would plan ahead for the other month. They arrived in Stars Hollow a bit late but Luke's was still open so they went in and had late dinner. Finn then dropped Rory at her mother's before heading to Hartford for the night. He did have to deal with some situations there anyway… he would be busy until mid-afternoon.

"Mom!" Rory shouted when she came in since she had kept a key for the family house.

"Rory! I thought you would not come anymore… I tried to call you a while back."

"Oh, my phone died on the way… I need to charge it." She answered as she was engulfed in a Lorelei hug.

"So, how did you get here?" She asked.

"By car. They did not yet invent that machine they use in Star Trek"

"Whose car? Oh, was it that fine Australian once again… Rich, exotic and Gorgeous specimen."

"How do you do this? Yes, it was Finn."

"I knew it… he's the one coming with you tomorrow isn't he?"

"Yes, I kind of ambushed him into it."

"Ah… same as I did with Luke… did you also offer him sex in exchange?"

"Mom!"

"What? That is how I get Luke to come most of the time… this time I even went a bit kinky…"

"Mom! Mom! I don't want to hear about your sex life!"

"Lorelei!" Rory heard Luke's voice from upstairs. They must have woken him up.

"Sorry Luke, go back to sleep." Rory said.

"So?"

"God, Mom, how many time do I need to tell you Finn and I are friends, nothing more. He is a flirt with everyone. He does not see me as a potential bed partner. He knows I am a boyfriend type of girl anyway."

"Maybe he's interested in you as a girlfriend."

"I don't think so. He does not do girlfriend." She said and her voice slightly altered when she said it, it was subtle and Rory probably did not even notice, only Lorelei did.

"Oh honey… how do you know? Maybe he changed. He grew up didn't he? Is he not leading the Morgan Group in North America? You can't do that and not grow up."

"I don't know, I guess. Still, he flirts but does not mean more… always sexual innuendos."

"Oh! You must love that…" Lorelei said knowing Rory was still very prude for her age. "You know it might be a way for him to test you."

"I don't think so. Anyway, I am kind of tired. Would you mind if we'd go to bed and we can talk and gossip all morning tomorrow."

"You are right. Both Will and Vicky are going to Sookie tomorrow morning for the week end. Good night then."

"Night mom." Rory answered before heading to her room. It was more or less the same. Some of her old books were still on the shelves. The desk was the same but she had a new double bed and it was less her own. Now, it was her room but also the guest room. She had trouble getting to sleep… her mind kept going back to what her mother had said. Could Finn want something more friendship from her, could he want to bed her? Nah, they were friends; nothing more. Even if it was, she was into committed relationship and not Finn. It would never work. When sleep finally reached her, it was filled with the kisses they shared evolving into more. She woke up at 5h30 and heard Luke in the kitchen. She got up as she could not find sleep anymore.

"Hey Luke, morning."

"Morning Rory. Did I wake you?"

"No, I am having a hard time sleeping. Are you making coffee?"

"Yeah, for your mom… I usually prepare it but program it to go off later. I can brew you some and then if you don't mind doing your mom's while I am gone."

"That's fine."

Luke brew the coffee and finished preparing his breakfast. Rory had sat at the table and looked completely lost.

"So, what is keeping you from your Gilmore sleep. I know it must be something."

Luke had been the father figure in Rory's life. He knew her enough to know when she was troubled. He figured it was either her work or, he wished not, love trouble.

"It's nothing" was her answer. He knew more than to push a Gilmore when they were in denial about something.

Luke left Rory to her coffee and once she had drank her two cups, she prepared more for her mother and went back to sleep. It was 6h30… she might still have two hours of sleep in front of her depending on when her siblings would be barging in. Fortunately for her, Will and Vicky had inherited her and her mother's sleep pattern… They were barely up at 9 when Sookie came to pick them up. They went to kiss Rory and she answered them but she did not have a memory of it later on. She slept until 1 pm. First thing she did when she got up was to text Finn asking what time he would be in Stars Hollow. She then headed to take a shower and left for Luke's. She got Finn's text back on her way to the diner; Finn would be there around 6 pm. He was sorry not to be able to make it sooner.

She spent the afternoon with her mom, walking around town and talking to everyone. They got home around 4 and started to get ready. Luke was back at 5 and he got ready before they were done. They looked perfect. It was Rory's first Society shindig since her divorce and she wanted to look good and sassy. She wanted to prove everyone that her divorce had not shaken her. And it hadn't in reality… her marriage had done damages, not her divorce.

Lorelei had put on a black and silver knee length cocktail dress. She wore black Stilettos and had a clutch bag. Luke had a black suit with white dress shirt and silver tie with cufflinks. Rory was wearing a midnight blue metallic dress that was about two inches below her knees, it was sleeveless with a completely bare back down to her waist. Her hair was curled and pinned up with lose curls brushing her neck. She of course had put her black stilettos. She had put on more make up than she usually did bringing out the dark blue color of her eyes. She was putting her stuff in her clutch bag when the doorbell rang.

"Luke can you get the door?" Rory yelled from her room. She looked at herself once more, put a bit more lip gloss and headed toward the living room.

Luke had opened the door and was shaking hands with Finn. Lorelei was in her room on the phone with the kids and Rory was relieved knowing her mom might have said something to Finn. She looked at him; he seemed at ease talking to Luke as they were presenting themselves she coughed a bit when she reached them. Finn looked up and Rory thought she might have seen a hint of lust in his eyes as he was taking her in.

***** In Hartford a couple of hours before ******

Finn had gotten back to his room after a harsh meeting with the Hotel director. They had received a complaint earlier that week from an employee for sexual harassment. The woman had quit the next day and he had talked to her on the phone. Finn was a flirt, he knew it but he also knew when it was ok to flirt and knew work was never a place to do so. He also made sure he would never flirt with an employee even outside or the workplace. People playing with power enraged him. During the meeting, the director had denied the accusation but when Finn showed him the case against him. Two security guards had seen them; it was even saved on tape. Cornered, he admitted to it. Finn fired him, not even feeling bad. The guy would get severance pay for long service anyway. God he felt almost sick thinking of it. He wished he could do something. He sent a fax letting Colin know of the issue and Colin would draw necessary paperwork for the director's termination and for the woman's compensation.

He took a long shower to get his mind off the issues. He loved his work most of the time but hated it when he had to face people that should only get a kick in the ass. After the shower he shaved and started to get ready. Just thinking of meeting up with Rory made him look forward to tonight. He had not looked forward to a Society gathering in so long he almost did not believe it. He knew they would have fun even if it was the most boring evening for anyone else. He was halfway dressed when his phone rang.

"Finn Morgan."

"Finn it's Colin. So you really were in Hartford for business."

"What did you think mate? That I lied to you?"

"Well, not lied but maybe eluded the truth. I saw you leave, you had company."

"Shit." Finn answered, he did not want to explain why Rory was with him. They were only friends still, he wanted to keep their meetings for the two of them.

"Who was it Finn?"

"Colin mate, I was with a friend, you know the same one as last Sunday." Finn thought he should be as close as the truth he could without giving in and telling him it was Rory.

"Come on Finn. You've never been just friends with a girl. You want me to suddenly believe you've turn into a monk and being best buddy with gorgeous woman?"

"I never told you I turned into a monk mate."

"No but I know you haven't slept with anyone in a while, well a while for you. You even told me so last Thursday. You said and I quote "I don't feel like just having a good fuck." Come on Finn, you had never made it a week before. You've got to be falling for that girl, it is the only explanation."

"Colin, you have no idea of what you are talking about. We are just friends. She's not the type one would go for a bedmate. She is into commitment and you of all people know how much I stay away from it, so does she." Finn answered. He tried to hide his deception but Colin knew him too much.

"Finn, you could be the boyfriend type. We tease you but we know you could make someone happy."

"Thanks mate but anyhow, I've got to get going. I am expected soon."

"We'll talk on Monday on that case you sent earlier?"

"Yep, over breakfast?"

"Are you sure you're going to be free for breakfast." Colin tried.

"Yes, I am back tomorrow and will be heading home alone."

"Great. Talk to you then."

Finn closed his phone and went back to getting dressed. He was wearing deep dark blue suit with a silver and blue tie. Once he was happy with his look, he picked up his wallet and keys and he was on his way. He would be right on time. The drive to Stars Hollow was quiet and he thought about his conversation with Colin. Was he at a time in his life where he wanted something serious? One month ago, he would have laughed at the idea. He knew he could not go on like this. He knew he would need to face once again the risk of getting hurt. He had not since Olivia. It had hurt too much. He was not yet ready to risk it. He did not know if he will ever strong enough for this.

He arrived at the house and quickly went to the door. That house looked homey… He was used to huge Mansions like he and his friends had grew up. But as he was starting to know Rory, he knew this house fitted her. It was simple, welcoming and quirky. He rang the doorbell and the door was opened by a forty something man… must be Rory's stepdad Luke. After he shook hands with Luke and introduced himself, he heard someone cough. He looked up. Damn it… he was in trouble. He needed all his strength not to push her to the wall and kiss her senseless. Rory was, well, only one word would describe it, Sexy.

******* back to where we were *****************

"Kitten, you look, wow." Finn said having a hard time finding words as Luke was just there.

"Thank you Finn, you look pretty ravishing yourself." Rory looked at him and smiled.

Finn approached her and kissed her cheek he whispered in her ears "If I did not know better I would think you are trying to seduce me." And he looked into her eyes.

"Well, maybe I am this time." She answered smirking back and trying to test his reaction. It seems being around her home town or her mother made her bolder.

Finn lost his mind for a minute and was brought back when he heard someone coming down the stairs.

"Rory did your Exotic escort arrived?" Lorelei asked knowing very well he had. She was putting on her earrings.

"Well, no one has ever referred me as such but I would volunteer to the job." Finn answered smirking. He looked up to look at a similar smirk on Lorelei Gilmore. Wow, resemblance was stunning. Rory on her side was blushing.

"It is nice to finally meet you Finn Morgan." Lorelei told Finn extending a hand. "Even if we already met, I have a feeling you are a different man… as much of a sexy Aussie but different."

"It is nice to meet you Mrs. Gilmore? Rory keeps talking about you. And I have got to say that she must take all her beauty from you. Both of you are going to get all the other man Jealous of Mr. Danes and I."

"Oh well, flattery will get you far my friend. At least in Hartford society… here, it only depends on how good you are at two things… the first is coffee… the other"

"Mom! If you are going to say what I think you are I am not talking to you and I'll make sure we sit at another table."

While Rory was talking, Lorelei grinned and mouthed SEX to Finn who burst out laughing.

"God Lorelei…" Both Rory and Luke said.

"By the way, it is Lorelei, otherwise Mrs Gilmore-Danes. But to an exotic man like you, it is always Lorelei."

"Duly noted Lorelei" Finn answered.

"I guess we should get going if we want those seats before dinner is served." Rory said exasperated at her mom.

She turned back to her room and that is when Finn saw the back of her dress (or lack thereof). Was she ever that sexy before? He could not help but stare at her and Lorelei and Luke noticed.

"Need a distraction Finn." Lorelei said and he looked at her.

"You know Finn, Rory is an intelligent and gorgeous woman. But you need to know she needs commitment even though she is not ready right now."

"Mrs Gilmore, we are just friends. I am one of Logan's best friends. I don't, think it would be appropriate."

"I just wanted to make a point." She said and looked at him. Rory was doing good, better than while with Daniel. Still, Finn was a bit much for Rory at this moment.

"Yes Mam. I have too much respect for her for anything else than the real thing; if there was to be anything that is." Finn answered before Rory was back.

Luke had stayed silent through the little conversation. When Rory was back, they got into their respective cars and were headed towards Hartford.

In Lorelei's car :

"Lore, did you have to scare the boy. They are not even dating."

"Luke, I know my daughter and she already fell for him. She denies it so far but I know her. She is worse than with Logan."

"I know. But he is as much into her as she is into him. I sense it."

"How do you know?"

"The look in his eyes when I introduced myself and then the light that shone through his eyes when he saw her. I swear I heard his heart skip a beat."

"How long before they do something about it?"

"A while… Rory's too afraid to risk her heart after her divorce. Then again, that guy is sex on foot."

"Gheez Lorelei, do you always need to think about it… doesn't it bother you it's your daughter!"

"Come on Luke… You've got to admit, they make a very good looking couple."

"They would if they were a couple."

"And by the way, my daughter is already divorced. So I would be quite ignorant if I thought she was not having sex."

"Well, as her stepdad, I want to stay ignorant. For all I know she played scrabble every night with Dan." But Lorelei was ignoring him…

"Maybe I'll give them a little help in that department. Oh, one downside though… Mom would be ecstatic about Rory with one of the Morgan's."

"Did you know his parents?"

"Yes, they lived here when I was younger… I think they are back in Australia now. They were nice people… not as stuck up as the Hartford crowd."

The rest of the drive was just as usual. Lorelei kept bugging Luke on different stuff.

During that time in Finn's car…

The first 10 minutes of the drive was quiet. Finn had put in a cd of 90s music and both he and Rory hummed to the songs.

"Colin called earlier. He knew I was coming to Hartford."

"Oh! Does he know…"

"No. He saw us but did not recognize you when we left the building. He called because of business. I'll need his help this week."

"Oh, trouble at the hotel in Hartford… Are the mattress not comfy enough, or maybe they are too noisy?"

"Nothing like that Kitten; I had to fire the hotel director today and we have some issues that need lawyers. We'll need to compensate an employee who was harassed."

"Oh, I am sorry… that part of your work must not be easy."

"No it is not. But I wish I could have fired the asshole without severance. I just hope there were no other victims."

Rory did not know what to say… Finn really looked concerned about this situation. She had never seen him this serious.

"What did he do?"

"He sexually harassed one of the employees. I hate that, you know, no one should be forced into doing something she does not want to. She now is pregnant. I need to compensate her. I don't even know if she is keeping the baby. I don't know if it was rape or blackmail. I hate men acting like hormone driven teenagers. Real men are driven by their brain… the others just prefer to be driven by their dick." He ranted.

Rory thought for a while. She did not know if Finn was angry or just affected by this. But his reflection surprised her. Back in college, she would have thought he was driven by his dick more than his brains but then again, she did not know much about Finn at that time.

After a while, she decided to share her thoughts on the situation. If she could help, she'd be happy to. She hated seeing Finn affected like this. He usually was all up and funny.

"I think you should meet with her and a lawyer… Since the director is gone, offer her the job back. She might still need it. Just try to have her report to a woman for the time being. And if you want to compensate her, make sure it does not sound as if you want to buy her silence on the affair. Are you protecting the guy if she files a complaint at the police against him?"

"There is no way I would protect the prick…"

"Then offer her to pay for her lawyer if she wants to do so. Did she report him to the police?"

"I don't know… we received a registered letter last Wednesday. I talked to a lawyer but I don't think she has a good one."

Finn thought for a little while. It was nice to have someone to talk to about those issues other than Colin. Rory had a woman's view on these things.

"So what is this event for exactly?" Finn asked in order to lighten the mood.

"Well, it is my Grandfather's retirement party."

"Oh! I thought he already was retired."

"Yes but only unofficially. Now they make it publicly… he will now be only a financial partner."

"Still a good investment."

They arrived shortly after; Finn left the car to the Valet and helped Rory out. They spotted Lorelei and Luke right away in the reception hall; they were talking to an elderly couple. Finn figured it was Rory's Grandparents, the Gilmores. They made their way.

"Rory, Dear, I am so glad you could make it." Her grandmother said.

"Yes Rory, I am happy you are here for me." Richard added

"Grandpa, I would not have missed it. Grandpa, Grandma, I would like you to meet Finn Morgan, Finn this is my grandparents Richard and Emily Gilmore."

"Hello Mrs. Gilmore, it is a pleasure to meet you. I can see all Gilmore women are simply beautiful." Finn said as he kissed Emily's hand. "Mr. Gilmore, it is a pleasure to meet you." He added shaking his hands.

"It is nice to meet you Mr. Morgan. You wouldn't be of the Morgan Group, son to Donovan Morgan?"

"That would be me yes."

"How is your father? I haven't seen him since well, before your birth I guess."

"Yes, my parent's moved back to Australia when I was born. Came back often but always resided in New York."

"Well, be sure to send them our regards."

"I will Sir."

"Grandma, Grandpa, I am sure a lot of your friends want to talk to you. We'll be heading to find our table if you don't mind." Rory intervened knowing her mother must have been close to saying something inappropriate.

The four of them went to look for their table and they spotted it quickly. Of course, they were in the front with her grandparents. The event was in the same room as Rory's grandparents vow renewal. Lorelei approached her and smirked.

"You know the last time we were in here and dressed to the nines, you almost got caught pants down by me, Luke and Christopher."

"Mom! Why are you bringing this up?"

"No reason… just wondering if this time we will have a repeat. I see Christopher is here" Lorelei said pointing to Rory's father.

"What was that about Kitten?"

"Oh, nothing…"

"Oh god, I remember… Logan mentioned getting caught pants down back in college… that was you?"

"Mom, you couldn't help but embarrass me could you?"

"Oh come on Rory, you have to admit now that all the drama is over that it was funny."

"For you maybe." Rory said sulking.

"If it's any consolation Kitten, we could reenact it."

"Finn! I am a bit wiser now, I wouldn't get caught."

"Ah but you would still do it?" He said his eyes glittering.

"I am going to get something to drink. Finn, you're coming?" She wanted to change the subject and knew he would not refuse a drink.

They headed to the bar together, Finn put his hand on the small of her back without thinking… it was almost a reflex. But when he touched her, both felt the current go through them. Rory almost stop. As they reached, both ordered a glass of wine.

They talked to a few either of them knew. But as expected they were the only one of their generation. Most of the attendees were colleagues of Richard over the year, associates, and clients. Lorelei, Luke, Finn and Rory stayed most of the evening at their table talking about music, TV, movies, etc. When music started they let the older crowd dance for a while but as the room was getting emptier, Finn got up and asked Rory for a dance. They made their way and they danced to the slow music of the fifties. Finn was a very good dancer. Rory had never danced with him except in bars where it was more group dancing. Their movement were fluid and she wished for a while the music would never stop. They barely talked, but they did not feel time pass by. Suddenly, they felt someone tap on their shoulders, they looked up to see Lorelei.

"Rory, we're heading home. Sookie is bringing back Will and Vicky in the morning."

"Oh, OK, I'll get my stuff." She had not thought about her having to head home with her mom before but it did not make any sense to ask Finn to drive all the way back to Stars Hollow.

Finn looked disappointed. Lorelei who sensed it just added "Well, maybe Finn could drop you off later?" He smiled at her.

"Of course, I don't mind or you could come to the hotel with me."

Both Lorelei and Rory looked at him surprised.

"I mean, I can get you another room and can drive you back tomorrow… I do own the hotel Rory."

"Yeah… that might be a plan. Thanks Finn." Lorelei answered not giving Rory room to refuse his offer.

"Ok then…"

"Do you want something else to drink?" Finn asked not knowing if she wanted to continue dancing or not.

"Sure." They went to the bar and ordered their drinks and headed back to their table.

Richard and Emily came a bit later on to wish them good night and Rory could see her grandmother was way too pleased with her date. She would have to answer some questions next week. She sighed.

"You want to go Kitten." Finn said after they were alone.

"Well, I could use another coffee and maybe a piece of pie… The dessert was a complete loss on me."

"Good, let's head to the hotel. I'll have them bring us something to my suite."

Rory was not sure she wanted to go to Finn's room.

"Don't worry Kitten I do have a living room in there." He had felt her discomfort.

"Finn, I forgot, I have nothing to sleep in!"

"Well, you could sleep naked or I probably can find a T-shirt that would fit you in my luggage."

"That would be nice." She answered.

And with this they were headed toward the exit. They waited for Finn's car and were on their way. They had a carafe of coffee and two pieces of pies sent up to Finn's room. Rory would be staying in the next suite which was available for the night. Finn found her a t-shirt and boxer short he had brought for himself but he did not mind sleeping naked, he did so most of the time anyway. While they waited for their food, Rory went to her room and changed. She took off her makeup and put on Finn's cloths. She was back right when the food arrived.

She sat while he was signing the receipt and when he came back he saw her… They drank their coffees and ate their piece of pie while Finn was telling stories from his college days. Rory was laughing she could not believe that Logan had never told her those stories. Well, they might not have been so funny if told by Logan or Colin. Finn did have a flare for exaggerating any situation. She left for her room at around 1 am and kissed Finn before leaving him. They had decided that Finn would drop Rory back on the way to New York as she wanted to spend the day with her family. Lorelei would be bringing her back later as she had to meet with some suppliers on Monday anyway.

The Sunday went as planned and before leaving Stars Hollow Finn reminded Rory that he was once again kidnapping her on the Friday. They were not able to talk during the next week but they texted in order to fix their meeting time. Finn would pick Rory up once again early afternoon. That Thursday, Rory was meeting Paris at the pub. It was the same pub they met regularly. They had fun and for the first time in a while Rory flirted a bit with some clients. She found that having spent so much time with Finn, she was getting used to being flirted with and she even played. Something she never used to do. Around midnight, she was coming back from the restroom and she saw in the back of her eyes Finn. She was about to go and say hi. She was a bit tipsy and almost fell. She excused herself and the looked back up. Finn was making out with the woman, no doubt about it. She felt a burning sensation in her stomach. She just stared a moment, not understanding what exactly she was feeling but she turned and went back to Paris. She picked up her stuff and left without much of an explanation.

Why was she affected by Finn making out with a woman? He was a friend, she knew how he was. But why did it now bother her. She should be happy that he did have some action. That was probably it. She was jealous because she did miss sex. With Daniel, it had never been the center of their relationship but they were probably right with the statistics on regularity. Now, she had not had any action for almost a year. Still she did not want to just fuck… but that did not mean she did not have needs. Must be it… she was just sexually frustrated. Well, she had been given a vibrator by her mom… maybe it was time she used it.

Finn on his side thought he might have seen Rory passing by but before he could be sure, his date for the night caught his attention. What the hell, he had one gorgeous woman more than willing to come home with him. He had not had sex since Logan's wedding. If he wanted to survive another of his week-end with Rory without making a move that would screw up their newfound friendship, he'd better make sure to release some tensions down there. He focused on his date and they were gone to his place within the hours. What the hell, he did not need to work the next day and all the plans were secured for the week-end. He might as well enjoy that encounter. Still he felt strangely guilty of having a one night stand. Must be because he knew Rory would frown upon his action. A friend's opinion of him always mattered. Yeah, it must be what feels wrong he thought as he was undressing her.

* * *

Ta-da! Let me know what you think...


	5. Chapter 5 : Driving Wild

**Author's note :** Won't repeat myself, you know I don't own anything but the storyline

Thank you for all the reviews... I do enjoy writing these story. I hope you still enjoying reading them. I usually have someone reading it for comments on the story... not a beta just a reviewer... but for this chapter she was not available... I hope all is still good.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Driving wild**

Friday morning, Rory woke up with a huge headache from the wine she had taken when she had gotten home the night before. She should have known better. After coming home straight from the bar, she decided to open one of the wine bottle she had bought to celebrate her divorce. It was some expensive wine and tasted so good she finished the bottle while watching (we should say mocking) some TV reality show with her mom over the phone. When she hung up, she was way past tipsy. She headed to her room and in order to relieve the tension she had planned to use her mother's gift for her divorce (a vibrator). As she tried to find how the damn thing worked, she realized it needed to be charged. Even technology was not on her side tonight. She tried relieving herself but every time she was close, she kept seeing Finn with that girl and it just cut her inspiration. She fell asleep pissed at the world for no good reason that she could see.

As she got up, she called in sick, took two Tylenol, a cup of coffee and two bottle of water. She then headed back to bed to sleep off her hangover. She needed to as she did not want to justify her state to Finn when he would pick her up around 1 pm. She put her alarm back to wake up early enough to get ready (at least she thought she did). She was woken up by the doorbell. When she realized what time it was she jumped and went to the intercom.

"Hello?" she said with a raspy voice …

Finn woke up in the middle of the night in a strange bed. He hated waking up and not knowing where he was. Usually, if he did not want to bring his "dates" home, he would go the hotel, not to "her" place. He closed his eyes and tried to remember her name… Nancy, Sandy, fuck, he had no idea. He opened them again and turned toward the woman who was sleeping next to him. Nope, still no idea what was her name. She was gorgeous though. They had stumbled on each other as she was doing a photo shoot in one of his hotel. She had a pair of legs to remember but no brains or conversation. They had taken a few drinks at the bar of the hotel and then had headed towards a restaurant where they ate and drank more. They finished the evening at his usual pub. By that time he was drunk enough not to care. Physically, that girl was great, but so boring that he had drunk glasses after glasses until he did not care anymore about the insipid conversations. They started making out a bit in the pub before she invited him over to her place. It seemed a good idea at the time. They had crossed path with Colin and chatted a bit with him and then went on their way. When he thought about it, he did not even remember what they had said.

They had fucked. Oh yes, and in his altered state of mind he know he had enjoyed it although he had not "performed" as he usually liked. His heart was not in it but it was sex after all who would complain. Now, at 3 am in the morning, he had a weird feeling in his stomach. It reminded him of the guilt he felt as a kid when he would steal from his parents to get something he wanted. Or more so like that time he had slept with one of Colin's crush. Yes, he had liked her too from the start but Colin had kept talking about her. He did not understand why he was feeling guilty this time. Maybe it was about not remembering her name. That had not happened to him since College. He did have casual relationships but he usually treated them with more respect. He got up trying not to wake the woman. He got dressed and scribbled something on a piece of paper thanking her for the night and he left calling a cab. He made it back home around 3h40, took two Tylenol for his burgeoning headache from the hangover that was surely coming up. He drank water and plopped on his own bed putting his alarm for 11 so that he would be ready to pick up Rory on time. He hoped she would not guess of the type of night he had spent. But why would it matter anyway… he should not be concerned about it, they were just friends. He fell asleep thinking about his plan for the weekend.

The buzz of his alarm woke him up and he was showered and dressed quite quickly. He went down Colin's to sign the papers that would need to be sent today for the case in Hartford. Everything was settling itself on that front. The woman had accepted to come back to work for them, she had been relieved when he had talked to her and was glad that her employer was supporting her and not the ex-manager. She had filed a complaint against the ex-manager and even if she did not win, she would probably receive a pension if she kept the baby. That was still undecided.

Colin commented on the fact that Finn was finally back to his old self referring to the long legged creature he had been with the night before. Finn smirked and gave a smart reply but deep down, he really was not all that thrilled of his action. For the first time, meaningless sex had not had the effect he hoped. He went back up to his apartment and picked up his stuff. He grabbed his cell phone and noticed he had received a text from last night's girl… Damn, he did not remember giving her his number. "Why thank me, when you clearly were fucking another in your mind. Mandy is my name prick." He could not really figure out what that meant, he deleted the text and blocked the number. He would not see her again for sure.

Mandy was not surprised to wake up alone in her bed. She had really liked the guy, or what he represented. He surely was from a very wealthy family: well-spoken, good manners and the clothes. He was older than her by close to 10 years. They had made love and he did make her feel things she had never felt. But as he came, he had shouted someone else's name. She could not remember exactly, ended in y though but she was sure it was not her name. God she thought that with her looks she could have landed herself one rich boyfriend more easily. Guys her age, she knew were only interested in sex and nothing more but that guy seemed to be in his thirty's or close to. She thought that he could be an easier target. He probably did not have that many girls looking like her throwing themselves at him, could he? Most women his age probably were married. Oh well, if he was hung up on someone else, better to go to the next one otherwise it would be too much work… Maybe she should aim for someone even older… Rich guys in their 40s might be more desperate to get married.

With that, she got up and texted him. She did not feel anything for the guy but still, she did not like to be left behind without at least something. She was barely 21 years old but she was already tired. Modeling was not all that it was believed to be. She had been doing it since she was 15, she just wanted to find a husband and stop working.

***** And we are back to Rory's apartment *****

"Hello?" Rory said in the intercom.

"Reporter Girl… did I wake you?"

"Sorry Finn, yeah… went back to sleep after calling in sick." She answered still over the intercom.

"Do you need for us to reschedule?"

"No, it's ok, I was just tired this morning. I am ok now… Come up, I'll be in the shower. I'll leave the door unlocked."

"Well, I already have taken one but I won't mind joining you with such a nice invitation." He mocked her.

"Finn! The door to the apartment will be unlocked, not the one for the bathroom… Come up." She said and buzzed him in.

Rory went directly to gather her clothes and headed to the bathroom while Finn was coming up. She was already in the bathroom and had the water running when he entered her apartment. He knocked on her door and asked if he could make some coffee. She told him he could at the condition he would make enough for her also. He agreed knowing a Gilmore out of caffeine would be more than he could handle in his state.

On his way to the kitchen he noticed an empty bottle of a very expensive wine on her living room table. He smiled and thought maybe she had had a date and it had ended well for her. The thought was first a nice one, if Rory was starting to date again; it meant she was over her divorce. Then he thought of her making out with a man and something boiled in him. When bringing the bottle to the kitchen; he only found one glass on the counter. She must have drunk it alone, he did not understand why but it made him feel guilty again; both guilty and relieved.

Rory was out half an hour after, her hair in a towel but she was completely dressed. Finn was watching the TV; a random talk show. He had also brought another cup of coffee for her when he had gone and make some more.

"Hey Finn!" Rory said as she took the cup he was presenting her. Thank god he made enough coffee she thought.

"Good afternoon love. It's a good thing we are taking the jet once more or we'd be late." He said smiling. He then added "I never thought I would be waking you up at 1 pm… I guess it is a Freaky Friday moment."

"Well, I never thought you'd be up and running that early today. Shouldn't you be nursing a hangover by now?"

"Euh… should I?" Finn asked not really understanding how Rory would know he got drunk the night before. He thanked his system for recovering so quickly.

"Well, with how drunk you looked last night I thought you'd be either still in bed with Bambi or completely hung over this morning."

"Oh… so I did see you last night. Why didn't you come to say Hi?" He said sheepishly.

"Well, you seemed a bit busy when I was about to, so I just turned around. Are you sure she was not under aged?" Rory asked icily.

"Actually no, she was not. God what's with the third degree Rory?"

"Argh! Nothing… just a bit under the weather…"

"Does it have anything to do with that bottle over there?" He pointed to the kitchen.

"Kind of." She barely whispered… hoping he did not know she had drunk it alone. "Anyhow, I have to finish packing if we want to leave. Do I have time to dry my hair?"

"Well, you can take time if you want to but you might with what I have planned for later this afternoon, I wouldn't. You'll have time to shower before we head for supper." He answered.

"Good, I did not feel like I would handle the noise from the hairdryer right now."

With that Rory headed toward her bedroom. Finn stayed in the living room until he heard Rory talk to herself. She was trying to close the suitcase when she heard Finn who was standing in the doorway.

"Need any help closing the suitcase there Kitten?" He smirked at her.

She blushed as she realized her room was a mess since she had not had time to make her bed and pick up her clothes from the day before. He did not seem to mind or notice. She nodded and got up from the suitcase to let him zip it up. She headed toward her dresser and picked up her passport. She turned around and noticed that Finn had sat on her bed and was smirking looking at her nightstand. She looked on it and saw that her vibrator was still charging laying in full view. Saying that she blushed was an understatement at this point. Why didn't she hide this thing this morning? This really was embarrassing and in front of Finn; gigolo by excellence.

"Should we get going?" She said hoping he would not comment on it.

Finn looked in her direction and saw the deep red shade on her face. He smiled trying not to show he had seen the vibrator but she must know he did. He did not say anything, he just nodded. Rory was relieved with his lack of comments. She was sure he would have said something.

They went on their way to the airport where once again, the Morgan's Jet was waiting for them. They were in for a short flight this time. Finn once again prepared Rory something to drink although this time it was nonalcoholic. They chatted a bit but for the first time since they had met again, some uncomfortable silence was felt by both of them. Finn felt he had somehow betrayed Rory. Rory felt like she was not up to the standard. It was a bit like when she first started to hang out with the LDB crowd.

They arrived soon enough to their destination; Indianapolis Indiana. Rory was at a loss, did Finn bring her to the Indy 500? She did not think that would have anything to do with her learning to loosen up.

"So, here we are… first stop is before dinner. I've rented a car this time and we will start right away. Ready?"

"Hum… I guess so. What are we up to?"

"You'll see."

Finn put both their bags in the trunk of the car. It was a Ferrari, it just fitted in this city. Finn sat in the driver's seat and Rory was in the back. As they were on their way, she relaxed a bit. They arrived to their first destination in less than half an hour.

"Karting?" Rory said baffled before adding "I never went karting in my life Finn… this is for kids not grownups!" Finn just looked at her and smiled.

"Not the way we are playing it kitten."

They made their way inside and after a bit of resistance from Rory, he was able to put her in gear with a helmet on her head. They made the first two practice rounds then, they raced. And raced they did. The first one, Rory was still careful and she finished her 5 rounds minutes after Finn. They took a break and by that time Finn had been picking on her driving and it had made her mad. Deep down, she knew that it was not the teasing that made her want for Finn to eat the dust behind her… it was more about the evening before. So the next race, she gave it all in. She did not hesitate to push the pedal, cut in front of him. She almost crashed her kart in the wall twice during that race. But she finished a few seconds before Finn. She was smiling and waving at him when he joined her. Honestly, Finn had been surprised to see the way she picked it up. On the third race, neither gave a chance to the other… it was a tight race until the end but Finn finished right behind her.

When they reached their hotel room, both were in deep need of a shower. They were once again in one of Finn's hotels and had a family suite with two bedrooms and each room had its bathroom. They showered and got ready for dinner. This hotel had one of the most prestigious tables in Indianapolis and they had reservation for the two of them for later on. Rory got dressed, this time she was in a purple dress a bit above the knee. It had long see through sleeve. She wore her black stilettos knowing Finn would notice and had a black clutch purse. This time, she had gone a bit more dress up. Finn, as usual was wearing a suit. When both met in the living room of the suite, both took in the other's appearance but neither made any comment. The tension from before seemed gone but there was still some awkwardness. When looking at them as they were heading toward the elevator, everyone would think they were a couple. Rory had lost her bad temper during the karting.

As they settled at their table, they talked about the previous week's event and Rory mentioned how her grandparents had been questioning her on the nature of their relationship. Finn laughed at Rory's imitation of Emily Gilmore. They started to get back to their usual level of comfort. Later Rory asked about the situation in Hartford and was glad her suggestion had been considered and even applied. She realized that although Finn was a womanizer he respected most woman, he just seemed to use bimbos that were also trying to use him in a way. She hesitated before addressing the previous night's encounter.

"Finn can I ask you about last night's girl?"

"Rory, can we please talk about something more pleasant?"

"Why it was not pleasant?" She asked smirking.

He smiled at her attempt.

"Not what I said but do you really want to talk about it, now?"

"I am just curious as to why you still are going for that type of girl. I thought you would have been done with this phase of your life now."

"I don't know Rory, it's easier this way. Not that I go for Barbies often nowadays… last night was kind of a relapse. But do you really see me in a serious relationship?"

"You could if you wanted to. You are not the carefree twenty something anymore."

"I know. Still, it's a big step."

"So since college, you never had a steady girlfriend?"

"Not really. I have had a few friends with benefit that stuck for a while. But I mainly focused on work."

"So… would you want someone in your life?"

"Why interested?" He smirked but quickly added…" Enough about me, what about you? Will you be joining the dating scene soon once again?"

"I don't know… How long should one wait after a divorce?"

"No idea, never been through that… Colin though, he had some… how should I call them… lady friend already but he does not want to commit now. But I am sure he will soon enough. Colin is quite in love with the idea of love."

"Yeah… I know the feeling. But I guess before finding love again, I'll need to find a rebound." She sighed.

As they finished their main course, they decided to head back to their room for dessert. Rory felt like having a quiet night and Finn knew the time they needed to get up so he did not object.

The next morning, they had their wake up calls from the hotel at 8 am. As she hung up the phone she immediately stumbled to Finn's room, opening the door without knocking. She found Finn half asleep completely naked. The noise had him opening his eyes just in time to see Rory eyes grow wide and her face blush a deep shade.

"Fuck! Finn! You're hum naked…" Rory said but could not help staring.

Finn sat on the side of the bed opposite to Rory and pulled a robe slowly.

"Come on Reporter Girl, surely there is something better you could say to boost my ego." Finn said with amusement.

"Finn, I might humor you if you had not arranged for me to get woken up at 8 in the morning. You of all people should know better."

"Well, we need to be on location for 10 am… that means showered, dressed, done with breakfast and that surreal amount of coffee you put in."

"What exactly are we doing that request for us to be up so early…"

"Oh no, you are not getting that information before we are on location. Now go on in the shower otherwise, I am dragging you."

"This better be good." Was her answer before she left the room.

Finn stared at her leaving his room as he noticed she was only wearing a t-shirt. Rory Gilmore was one of those gorgeous women that did not know the effect she was having. He could swear she did not have any underwear. The thought had its effect on him and he headed toward the shower putting the water as cold as he could suffer it. When he was done and all dressed in jeans and t-shirt he ordered them breakfast and coffee. He had even brought each of them thermos to bring coffee to their location. He also ordered some lunch to be prepared and ready for them to bring. They would be far enough from any real civilization and did not to risk not finding food. He was nervous about the next outing…

They arrived onsite and Rory was still a bit miffed about her early wakeup call but after having taken her 4th cup she was getting more easygoing. As Finn was pulling into the facility, Rory looked at him with a disbelieving look.

"Finn, what the hell are we doing here. Looking at a car race will not make me adventurous, deaf maybe but…"

"Come on Rory, would I bring you here to just look at a race?"

Once he had turned and entered the parking of the Indianapolis Motor Speedway Rory smiled.

"Are you bringing me to race?"

"What do you think that the kart yesterday was enough to bring you your wild side? The LDB would have been ashamed of me!"

"Oh my god. Did you rent the whole place just for us?"

"Well, not just us… but we're the only one this early though."

Finn parked his rented Ferrari in a VIP section of the interior parking and they headed towards an office. Finn asked Rory to wait up for him as he was meeting with a representative. After about 10 minutes, Finn came back and they went to register themselves with the Client Service where they took all the information just in case something did happen.

They then headed to get dressed as pilots. Rory immediately thanked Finn for not letting her get all prepped up. Once in gear they went on the race track where they were welcomed by two pilots and their Indy cars.

Rory would not say that this would have been a dream of hers; she had never really been one to get interested in racing, cars, nor speeding. But she could not help the smile that crept on her face when she saw the racing cars. Finn saw that she seemed to enjoy herself as the pilots where showing them the cars, how it worked and how to drive it. Then, both did a few laps behind the pilot and drove to a speed Rory never thought possible. Finn had managed for them to also drive the cars a bit during the morning session. Finn finished first and he was out of the car before Rory but he did not expect her to react like she did. Once she finally got out of the car, she ran to him and jumped in his arms to give him a hug as he never had received before.

"Oh my God Finn. That was, that was just liberating. Wow, I never thought I would love speed like this but wow the feeling. Had you ever drove it?"

"Well, we came here once with the LDB, I thought you'd enjoy it."

"Thank you so much… This must have cost you a fortune."

"Oh, no, we are not talking money again… Anyway, this time, not alone in this… But before we continue on, how about a little lunch."

They left the race track and went inside to a private room where a lunch was waiting for the two of them. They enjoyed their meals and to Rory's surprise there was no alcohol at all. When done, Rory could not help but wonder what was in store now… they had raced twice already once when the pilots were driving and the other time when Finn and Rory were. Nothing could top that she thought… That was until she was back on the track. There were 6 cars all in position to leave. They were not Indy cars this time but some modified normal cars. What she was wondering was why there were that many as they were alone. As she approached the cars, she realized some people were sitting on them and as they made their way, they all got out and took off their helmets. Rory was completely surprised. These were not pilots but old friends from College. Finn had invited Robert, Seth, Juliet and Rosemary to join them.

"Oh my god Guys, I am happy to see you again! I really was not expecting to meet you here of all places."

Juliet smiled and answered for everyone

"Well, when Finn called how could we say no… I am really happy to see you Rory. It's been way to long and we should have kept in contact." Rosemary nodded and both girls hugged Rory.

Robert and Seth joined them and they talked for a little while before Robert brought back everyone to the reason of their attires.

"Well, that's all nice and dandy but, Reporter Girl, we are here to race. I know there is no competition and that I will win this easily but still, Finn said we would do the whole charade, so how about we get started."

They all settled in their cars and they were up to a 15 lap race. They all had fun racing and even though Juliet and Seth got into a small crash (neither of them were hurt) the rest finished the race and the winner was Robert followed by Rory, Finn and Rosemary. Rory accused Finn of letting her pass him voluntarily but Finn denied the charges. After they were done, they headed towards the dressing room and they changed to go to their respective hotel rooms (all of them were staying at Finn's hotel). They were to meet back for dinner.

"Finn, why didn't you invite Colin or Logan?" Rory asked while they were driving back. She felt she kept Finn from his friends.

"I don't think I am ready to share you with them yet Kitten."

"What do you mean? And you don't mind sharing me with Robert, Rosemary, Juliet and Seth?"

"Well, those, we meet from time to time. I am not as close with them so they will never ask how come we are doing this. Colin and Logan, they'll start an inquiry on why we meet, what we do and I am not ready to explain myself or us to them."

"Why, we are just friends. Why would they care?" Rory answered hesitating on the use of friends. And since she was looking straight ahead, avoiding Finn's eyes she did not see the slight disappointed look in his eyes.

"Because no matter what, you are Logan's ex. That's always going to be an issue."

"Aren't you afraid they'll find out because of the others?"

"Not really, Logan did not keep in touch much and since he is on the west coast, no real chance of them meeting. Colin, well, he hates Robert. And after what happened with Stephanie back then, he would not look for Juliet or Rose."

"But you've kept in contact?"

"Yes, they are friends; I am a pretty social being you know."

"Oh, yes, I know. And thank you. It is nice to get to see them again."

"You're welcome Kitten. But now, we need to get ready… I hope you did bring an evening dress?"

"Of course, I knew we would have at least one night of debauchery."

"Is that what we are having?" Finn asked smiling at the idea of such a night with Rory.

She blushed.

"Well, isn't it an LDB gathering of some sort, aren't all of those always ending up in lots of drinks, food and…"

"Sex?"

"Well…"

"Don't worry Kitten, back then, I would have said yes. Now, well, Seth is married and Robert, well, I think all of you girls know him enough to stay away. As for Juliet and Rosemary, well, they are married and have kids now; perfect society wives but they were really happy to come and do this. I just don't know how they convinced their husbands."

As they had arrived to the hotel, they headed to their suite and started to get ready. Rory took her time getting ready. She had brought a purple cocktail dress. It was a vintage dress in lace. She had brought her black high heels and black clutch purse. She put a bit more make up than usual as she knew they would end up in a bar sometime in the evening. She was ready before Finn so she took the time to call her mother and she was talking looking out the window when she saw his reflection. He looked perfect in his dark grey suit and violet shirt and silver tie. She was speechless and she suddenly did not hear her mother talking. She turned around to look at him.

Finn came into the living room and he saw her looking out the window. She was stunning. He could not say she was revealing anything more than would be acceptable but damn that girl could make him forget any other woman in a room. He was staring at her when she turned around smiling at him.

"You look amazing Kitten." Finn said in a low voice. Rory smiled even more.

"So do you." She said appraisingly.

"Shouldn't you answer your mom Kitten?" Finn asked as he was hearing Lorelei through the phone.

"Oh yeah! Eh mom, I am going to call you tomorrow when I get back ok?"

"Oh, he is that good looking isn't he? Finn and Rory sitting in a tre S" Lorelei started to tease Rory

"Mom… we're not 5 anymore… and we are…"

"I know I know just friends… well, whatever you say. Bye Rory, enjoy your evening."

"Will do, by mom."

Rory hung up her phone and she headed towards Finn.

"So what time are we meeting them?"

"They are already down at the bar waiting for us. We have reservation for restaurant in half an hour and they, we are taking the town and showing them what fun is LDB style…"

"Should I be scared?"

"You wanted adventurous, trust me, you'll have fun."

"Oh, I do."

They met the others and had one drink before they all left in a limo bringing them to the restaurant where they enjoyed a great meal and met the chef who came and presented them the menu himself. Rory learned afterward that the restaurant was owned by Juliet's husband who was an international chef himself. They owned restaurant everywhere. Rory found it ironic since Juliet was always on a diet. But she seemed to have outgrown that now. She was enjoying every bit of her meal. Rosemary was married to the heir of a renowned scotch producer from Scotland. She now lived there but frequently was visiting family and friends in US. Seth was working as an associate in his family engineering firm. He was also living in New York and he did have more frequent contacts with the three musketeers. His wife was working as the headmaster in one of the most private preschool in New York. Robert, well, he was still himself. Even though Finn had said they were friends, she could feel a bit of competition between the two… or maybe it was only because both wanted to get her attention so much. Rory remembered her date with Robert and could not help to smile at the similarity. Back then Logan had been so jealous of her accompanying Robert and now Finn seemed to need to talk to her every time she was in conversation with Robert. She does not know why but this deja vue made her feel good.

Afterward, they headed to different clubs where they danced. Often the three girls alone but whenever some guys would be too insistent one of the boys would join them. Rory also danced a lot with Finn. Rory, Juliet and Rosemary took a break sometime in the evening and they were sitting on a terrace enjoying the warm June weather.

"So Rory, what's up with you and Finn… some chemistry you have there."

"Nothing is going on between Finn and I. We are just friends and we are enjoying spending time together."

"Right… Didn't you see the way he always is looking at you. Finn has not even looked at anyone else tonight."

"She's right Rory. He did not even fake flirted with me." Rosemary added.

"You are wrong guys. We just became really good friends. We shared a lot of stuff lately. I am telling you we are just friends."

"Maybe, still, I don't understand why he did not invite at least Colin. He is in New York isn't he?"

"Yeah. But they don't know we are meeting, Finn and I. We kind of stumbled on to each other right before Logan's wedding."

"And how come you are on a trip with him."

"Well, it is a deal we made. I wanted to be more adventurous; he offered to help me out a bit. It is a dumb idea of mine but since Logan and I had split, I was always playing it safe. I got tired of doing so and wanted to find that daring side that I discovered I had with all you guys. I missed it."

"And you did not sleep with him?"

"Who Finn?"

"No Logan… Yes Finn."

"No, nothing happened… well, not nothing but argh… I don't know. It's Finn. He does not do commitment."

"Well, everyone changes Rory… and what is that about not nothing… "

"We did kiss, twice, but we just avoid the topic now."

"Why, it was not good. I always thought Finn of all people would be a great kisser… he did have a lot of practice."

"Oh, he is a great kisser… I don't think anyone ever made me feel like this when kissing. It is like fire going through you. Still, both time, it was…"

"OK I get it… you are afraid, he's going to hurt you."

"I am not."

"Come on Rory… you should see at you when you talk about those kisses. It's normal not to want to get hurt, didn't you just got divorced."

"Exactly… and Finn is Finn. Playboy to the core."

"Oh, no he is not… I heard he broke off all his "arrangements" a couple of month ago."

"How do you know?"

"Society does have it's gossiping ways even from abroad." Rose said smiling.

After that they made their way back to the club and as Rory was headed towards the bathroom Juliet and Rose joined Finn alone at their table. They saw him stare at Rory as she made her way through the crowd. They looked at each other and smiled. Rory was so oblivious when she wanted to.

"So Finn, no one sparked your interest tonight? I haven't seen you flirt with anyone yet." Juliet asked.

"Well, Seth is off calling home and Robert is trying to score someone for the night.

"That does not answer the question. Isn't anyone in this place worthy of your charm for the night?"

"Yes, a few, I am just not really in the mood right now."

"Not even with one very eligible journalist?"

Finn looked at both of his friends and for once did not know how to answer.

"Ah! We were right." Juliet said with a smirk.

"Why aren't you making a move on her? I think she likes you too."

"No, we are just friends. And I don't do commitment you know she is not into casual. We are friends and I don't want to hurt her when I can't offer what she wants."

"But you wish you could offer her don't you."

Finn looked at both and did not answer right away… he was saved by the return of Seth to the table and he was closely followed by Rory.

"So Guys, I am going to head back. My flight is early tomorrow and I'll have a full house to take care of afterward. Rory it was nice to see you again. Stay in touch and we surely are bound to meet again soon if you start hanging out with Colin and Finn again."

"Thanks Seth. It was great to touch base again. I will keep in touch."

Seth bid farewell to the rest of the crowd and Rosemary and Juliet followed soon after. Finn and Rory stayed a bit more, but conversation was not flowing as usual. After a while, they decided to head back too. They signaled Robert who was busying himself in a crowd of what looked like College students. He probably was in heaven.

They decided to walk back and like magnets, they were after only a few steps holding each other; Finn's arms around Rory's shoulders and hers around his waist. As their body touched, conversation seemed to start to flow again. Neither realized that they were craving for that contact. When they arrived to their suite; they did not want to go to bed. Once again, they decided to watch TV and the ended up talking like they had over the last month or so. Both felt good about the time they were spending together. Both felt like they were with their closest friend. And both were denying that they wanted so much more from the other.

They went to bed much later on, sharing a kiss on each other's cheek but both lingering longer than normal. Neither wanted to make a move, Rory needed to analyze everything. After her talk with Rosemary and Juliet, she was wondering about her own feeling. Finn, he knew he felt something for Rory, he just did not want to waste this friendship for lust… he needed to figure out if what he was after was only to sleep with her or if she would be worth risking his heart.

They both slept on their thoughts but neither found any answers in their sleep. The next day, they met with Juliet, Rosemary and Robert for breakfast. They talked about their present life, shared story and had a blast. Rory missed those guys. They were a part of her she had kept hidden for so long. It felt good to let loose.

When they were back in their room packing Rory wondered if there was anything else planned for the day.

"Finn did you have anything else planned for today?"

"Well, not really why?"

"Because there is something I wanted to try and I saw a place we could do so."

"What is it?"

"Oh, no… this time, I am surprising you."

"Wow, you are getting more adventurous…"

"You only have yourself to blame."

"OK, I'll be ready in half an hour would that be ok?"

"Yes, I believe so…"

Rory made her way to the lobby where she talked to the Concierge a little bit. The concierge brought her to one of the woman at the front desk and they talked before the woman connected Rory to someone on the phone. Everything was settled in 15 minutes. They would need to wait another half hour.

Rory picked up some coffees and headed back up to the suite. She finished packing up and changed into jeans and a comfy long sleeved shirt.

"Rory, aren't you going to tell me where we are heading?"

"Nope… tables are turned." She answered and smiled broadly.

"How should I dress?" Finn asked, he both liked the mystery but he know understood why Rory was always annoyed. He had no clue as to what they were doing.

"Well, something similar to what I am wearing should be fine."

Finn came back wearing a black cargo pant and long sleeve t-shirt. They headed down and Rory stopped at the desk to pick up a box. Finn signed the papers and talked a bit with his staff before heading to the car. Rory had not even opened the box.

"So where are we heading?"

"I'll give you instruction as we go."

Finn sighed but complied to her request. They were going toward the speedway once again but Rory had they turn halfway. They were in a park. He parked the car a bit unsure as it did not seem to be a wealthy neighborhood.

"Are you sure of where we are, does not seem safe."

"Ah come on you spoiled little rich kid." She teased him.

"Are you ever going to show me what is in the box?" Finn asked as they were walking toward an area with benches and tables.

"Sure" Was her only answer as she sat and started to open the box.

She got out two skateboard and sets of helmets and knee and elbows protectors.

"Skateboarding? You wanted to try skateboarding?" He said in disbelief.

"Yeah… I never had the nerve to try it… yesterday I saw the skate park and I thought we could try it out. What do you say… are you in or out?"

"Oh, I am in…" He said with a bright smile. He hadn't thought of it… He had done skateboarding when a teenager. He actually was pretty good at it. But he would have never thought someone like Rory, a bookworm in her teenage years would have an interest in it.

They headed towards the skate park and as Rory was about to start in one of the sections he stopped her.

"Rory, if you want to enjoy it… start slowly… he brought her to another section where she would have more of a chance to stay on her board and he showed her. By noon, Rory was having a blast on the half-pipe. She took a few breaks to look at Finn who at first had been a bit rusty but after a while, it came back. Skateboarding must be like riding a bike. Finn doing figures and although he fell more than a few times, he felt like a kid again. They continued skateboarding and when Rory made a figure she had tried for a while; she was so happy that she once again jumped in Finn's arms and both fell on the ground. They locked eyes and both stared into each other for what felt like eternity. Both wanted to kiss each other, thirsty for that feeling they knew would accompany the kiss as they both remembered vividly the last outing but neither daring to make the first move. Until Rory started to close up the gap. Before she made contact though they heard skaters approaching and it brought them back. Rory rolled to the side and both sat on the grass as the skaters took hold of the skate park. Rory and Finn sat there watching them for a while in silence. Neither was really paying attention to the teenagers in front of them. After a while Rory's stomach growled.

Finn laughed before he broke the silence.

"Well, it seems it is time I feed you Kitten." He got up and held up his hand for her to get up. They took off their gear and headed back to the car. They stopped at a diner on the way to the airport and were on the plane by 3 o'clock. When she settled herself in her seat Rory sighed.

"What's up?" Finn asked having heard her.

"Just sad the week-end is over. I really enjoyed myself Finn. Thanks."

"You're welcome kitten. I also had a blast."

"But you know, there is only one thing that was missing though?"

"And what is that?" He asked.

"If we had only added a bike ride it would have made it perfect."

Finn smiled. Ah, was she in for a surprise. Without saying a word, Finn prepared Rory's drink and they both settled themselves in the plane seats. When they arrived in New York, Finn helped Rory out. She was surprise his car was not waiting for them at the Jet's hangar. She expected Finn to have it ready for them. Finn talked on the phone for a couple of minutes and then turned to Rory.

"Ready for the last ride of the week-end?" He smirked at her.

"What, we are not waiting for a cab?"

"Nope" Finn answered and he brought Rory to the other side of the hangar where a BMW motorcycle was waiting with two helmets.

"Oh my god. My dad would be so jealous." Rory was smiling as she looked a the bike in front of her.

"What?" Finn thought he had misheard her.

"My dad, he loves biking. He used to bring me on short rides when he would visit."

"Ah, that explains it… so yes; this is our last ride of the week-end."

"But what about our luggage?"

"Don't worry; they'll be at my apartment when we get there."

"OK" Rory answered as she put on the helmet.

Finn did the same and he started the motorcycle before Rory joined him. She settled herself holding on to him and they were on the way to Finn's apartment. They did made the ride longer than it should have been both enjoying the time they spent together. When they arrived they headed up and settled in Finn's couch talking about the week-end. Finn had enjoyed Rory's addition to their time. He would have never suggested something so how could he say it childish to their outings. But it just fitted with both of them. They decided to order in Pizza and Finn would then drive Rory home with her suitcase. As they were settling to eat there was a knock on the door and without Finn answering it, Colin came into the living room.

"Finn you're back! I saw the delivery guy when I came in. With the size of it…"Colin said walking straight into the kitchen where he stopped halfway in his sentence as he saw one Rory Gilmore setting the table and Finn nowhere to be found.

Rory did not really know what to say…

"Hi Colin! Long time no see, how are you?" She asked as if her presence in Finn's apartment was a normal occurrence.

"euh, hum, euh, I am fine, Thank you. How are you doing?"

"Great thank you. Finn is just looking for some wine?"

"Oh, ok… I'll go and see him." Colin answered and headed toward the room where Finn kept his wine fridge.

"Finn Morgan! Where the hell have you been this weekend?"

"Ouch!" Was the only answer from Finn as he knocked his head when coming up with a bottle.

"Colin mate, what are you doing here?" He said looking over Colin's shoulder to find Rory mouthing "sorry!"

"Do you want to join us?" He asked Colin innocently.

"I don't want to impose" was his answer. True he now felt like he had interrupted something.

"That's alright Colin; we were just going to eat now. There is surely enough for the three of us isn't there Finn?" Rory answered.

"Sure." Finn added but felt a bit annoyed by his friends bursting in his place. He should rethink the key thing with Colin or at least put in some rules. Wait, they did have rules… fuck, he should have put the bracelet on the door knob as he usually did when he had company. Colin would have gone back to his place thinking he was having "company".

So Colin, Rory and Finn shared the pizza and the bottle of wine. Colin and Rory talked a bit about what they were up to in their life, Finn added a few conversation topics here and there but they all felt like they were walking on egg shells. HeHe

As evening went by, Rory started to feel tired. After she yawned a few times, Finn realized she wanted to go home and he offered her the ride he had expected to give her earlier… She insisted he did not bother himself; she would take a cab ride. He tried to insist but she was stubborn. He called her his limo service and brought her down to the lobby.

"I'm sorry Rory. I did not know he would show up."

"That's ok Finn… but now our cover is up… you need to let them know."

"Yeah… I know. I'll call you tomorrow?"

"Yep… Bye Finn, once again, thanks for the week-end."

"No problem Kitten." He smiled at her and when she was in the limo and on her way, he went back upstairs, knowing he would have an inquiry by none other than Colin.

"Colin, did you have to barge in like this." Finn said as he wanted to make his point before Colin would go onto him regarding Rory.

"Finn, I always come in unless you put the sign up… there was no sign so."

"Colin, I was not here to bang Rory… We were just enjoying dinner after a nice week-end as friends."

"You spent the whole week-end with Rory? I thought you were settling something in Indianapolis?"

"I was in Indianapolis with Rory."

"So… did I interrupt you two?"

"Colin, as I said, we're only friends."

"Finn, I know you better than that… what is going on exactly with Reporter girl."

"Nothing… we started hanging out and we decided to have monthly outings together. Other than that we barely meet." Finn said not really understanding why he felt the need to justify himself.

"Come on Finn, I saw the way you look at her. You're completely smitten by her."

"Colin, you don't know what you are talking about… Rory and I are just friends, I fucked some bimbo last Thursday, if I had been smitten by anyone I would not sleep around would I?"

"I guess not. Wouldn't really matter anyway… And she does look great doesn't she?" Colin added knowing he needed to drop the subject of his friends feeling.

"Oh yes, and you should see her when she dresses up." Finn smiled and got lost in thoughts.

Colin smiled at Finn. Yep, Finn was finally falling for a girl. When they had met Finn he had been in a relationship and when it ended he was completely heartbroken. After he had never let himself get close enough to care. Colin felt this time, Finn was falling even though he did not want to admit it at this point, he was glad. Finn deserved someone. Why did it have to be Rory Gilmore.

"Finn, you need to let Logan know."

"I know. And I will soon."

Finn ended up telling Colin more about the trip to Indianapolis and after some questions admitted to have brought Rory to Hawaii. Colin was not exactly sure how he felt about Finn having lied to them all this time but he understood why he did it. Rory Gilmore had always been a topic they avoided whenever Logan was near. On occasion they had heard rumors when going to society functions or when meeting any LDB members. But no one had kept contact with her. To think of it… he kind of missed the girl. She was a breath of fresh air and a nice one to banter with. She was so easy to get riled up.

Rory arrived home and called her mom as she was unpacking. They talked for a while before Rory was too tired to keep up with a caffeinated Lorelei. She hung up and went to bed. She was happy that she had stumbled into her old friends; Finn of course but also all the others. She had missed them all for so long without knowing it. When she got into bed she noticed the vibrator on the night table. She bid her lips but hesitated. She turned around and closed her eyes. She was half asleep day dreaming about Finn and the kisses they had share and the one they almost had. She ended up dreaming of fully making out with him and started unconsciously to touch herself. When she realized it, she thought no one would know or care. She finally did take the vibrator and let her imagination go wild. Later on, she slept peacefully dreaming of more romantic places and every time, she was with none other than Finn Morgan.


	6. Chapter 6: Realizations

Author's note : I do not own... you know how the formula goes.

Originally, I wanted this chapter to go further in the story but it was long enough and it felt right to stop where I did... Next chapter will start where this one stops. Hopefully, with the holidays coming I might be able to publish one more before Christmas. By the way, thank you to all that review on any of my stories... you guys are what keeps me working on those story.

As usual, enjoy and let me know what you think... I love hearing from you!

* * *

Chapter 6: Realizations

In the following weeks, Finn and Rory exchanged emails, texts, IM and phone calls daily. Not one of those but all of those even more than once a day. Without knowing it, they had become the person with whom they interacted the most in their days. It was often nothing of importance, often teasing one another on something or just when they felt like talking to someone. They met also to have lunch together, visiting almost every other day the pub where Finn had first brought Rory two months prior. They also met on the Thursday evenings for drinks. Rory also got in touch with Rosemary and Juliet from the LDB and even exchanged a couple of emails with Robert and Seth from the LDB.

During the second week-end, Rory was in Stars Hollow while Finn had to go and take care of a situation in California for his family business. Rory actually had not planned on going to Stars Hollow during that week-end but when she found out about Finn's trip, she had called up her mom. It was not as if she did not want to see her best friend but without knowing it, Rory took the train this time as Finn was insisting that the bus was not acceptable. He booked her on a train in business class and had the tickets delivered to her office on the Friday morning.

"Finn Morgan"

"Finnegan Morgan… why did I just receive train tickets from New York to Hartford and back this morning?"

"Well, hello Love. I am doing fine. How are you?"

"Completely fine Finn… but you did not answer."

"How would I know why you received tickets?" He tried to sound innocent.

"Finn you're the only one that knows I am going to Stars Hollow this week-end."

"I bet your mom knows…"

"Of course, but my mom is completely fine with me going by bus."

"Come on Rory… don't tell me that the bus is as comfortable as the train?"

"When in business class for sure the train is better, but I can't I am fine with the bus … you did not need to."

"I wanted to, actually, I wanted to buy you plane tickets… I just thought you would not accept them. I am not comfy with you on a dirty bus."

"How do you know the buses are dirty… did you ever take one?"

"No, but I never lived in shelter but I know I never want to."

"Is there any way, I can get reimbursed."

"Euh no."

"Fine then. You win." She said but did not sound too bothered by it. "When are you leaving for California?"

"Actually, I am at the airport right now. Waiting for boarding."

"Oh! When are you due back?"

"Only Tuesday night. You want to join me for dinner?"

"Sure. Just call me when you know what time. Finn, are you going to meet with Logan while you are there?"

"Yes."

"Finn, could you…"

"Rory, are you sure you're over him?"

"Yes Finn! I have been for a long time. I don't think I am ever be best buddy with him and his wife but I am happy for him. Really I am. Can you let him know? I guess you're going to tell him we are in contact now."

"Yes. Colin's been on my case for the last two weeks about telling him. I will let him know. I honestly think he'll be glad to know."

"Thanks."

"No problem… I got to go; they are calling for boarding now."

"OK, you have a great time in California… soak up some sun for me will you?"

"Sure thing… Bye Love, have fun too in Stars Hollow."

As Rory hung up the phone she felt a slight sadness. Thinking it was about the fact that she hadn't been home in a while, she quickly closed all of her stuff and got going to the train station. She found her seat and settled in. She had traveled on train quite a lot in her career but never in business section. As she sat and got her computer up and running with WI-Fi, she felt satisfied with her new traveling arrangement. Once she was sitting she received an envelope under her name from the stewardess with a glass of champagne. She was quite surprised by this but still opened it.

"Kitten,

I did not want to mention it before but I took the liberty to organize a small part of your week-end. I wish I could have brought you with me but this time I really needed to work on my trip. So you will be informed in due time of what's to come but as I won't be there with you, you'll have the next best thing… you'll figure it out.

Enjoy yourself,

Your friend, Finn"

She smiled and enjoyed her drink smiling at the thought of Finn organizing something for her even though it was not one of their outing. She was curious but did not have anyone she could bug about it… unless… she dialed quickly

"Lorelei Gilmore"

"Mom, how are you"

"Good, are you on your way?"

"Yes, but I should get a bit ahead of time, I took the train instead of the bus"

"That's fine, I'll be there, what time?"

"3? But you're working."

"That's OK… I had my schedule cleared this afternoon."

"Any particular reason?" Rory asked

"Just that my lovely daughter is coming for a visit?" Lorelei answered innocently.

"OK, what did Finn and you plan behind my back?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Yeah, right, I'll believe that when I will be sitting in your living room."

"Damn you are too good. We are not heading home right away. But honestly, I have no clue where."

"Didn't you ask Finn before accepting?"

"I did, but his answer was he now knew where you got it from. And then he said he wouldn't tell… he said surprising two Gilmore Girls would double the worth of it."

"Figures… only thing we can do now is wait I guess."

"So we'll meet at 3 at the train station?"

"Yep, I'll be waiting."

"Mom, how are we supposed to know where to go from there?"

"Well, my instructions are to look for a limo driver with your name."

"Fine."

They both hung up a bit after. Rory found her mother quickly and honestly, they would not have missed the driver. Rory would always wonder how Finn had been able to get Frank but both Gilmore Girls were happy to see him again. They tried to get a bit more information from him but he would not give anything away. They drove for about an hour and then the limo stopped. Both Gilmore stepped out and were in awe.

"An amusement park." Rory said with a smile.

"Oh! He knows you good. Did you tell him of our intention to do go around all Amusement Park when you graduated?"

"Yeah, we were talking on the first week-end and I mentioned it. He remembered." She smiled and had butterflies running around.

They started to go to the ticket counter but Frank stopped them. He signaled them to go to the Service counter instead.

Upon their arrival at the service counter, the lady at the desk started.

"Miss Gilmore, Mrs Gilmore, we are pleased to have you with us for the day. Mr. Morgan paid for everything and you have a forward pass for the Roller Coaster. You can also eat at any of the restaurant inside for free. And here you have two Coffees for you. You'll be able to refill the thermos at any food stand."

"OH my god Rory. That guy is good. Can I go with you on your next monthly outing?"

"Well, next one is more of a two week getaway and I have no clue where."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah… we decided to use my vacation time and do an extended trip this time."

"I think I am in love with him."

"And what about Luke?"

"Luke Schmuck. He does not anticipate all my needs like Finn seems to do with you."

"What you think I needed to go to the amusement park?"

"Not really but deep down, don't you feel you needed a day to play around and feel like a kid."

Rory was mute. Maybe her mom was right. Maybe Finn knew she needed this to unload a bit.

They made their way and they couldn't help but go from rides to rides. They stayed until closing time. When they left the park, Frank was waiting for them. It was 9 EST so would be around 6 in California. Finn must have landed now. Rory picked up her phone and dialed the number automatically.

"Good evening Kitten, had fun today?"

"Yes we did. How did you know? Mom and I had a blast. This was just what we needed. Are you psychic?"

"Nope, I just remembered your plan to try every roller coaster when you graduated. I just thought you'd enjoy this with your mom."

"We did. Thank you. So you had a good flight?"

"Yes, I was sitting beside a boring but beautiful red head. " He actually had gotten a date with her, she was an aspiring actress. He did not feel quite right to let Rory know.

Rory felt her stomach twirl at the mention of his company in the plane. She was a bit lost for word. After a few minutes of silence and awkwardness, Finn broke the silence.

"Love, I gotta go, I am arriving at the Hotel now. Can we talk later?"

"Yes sure. Enjoy yourself, we'll talk later."

"Oh, by the way, I am meeting with Gavin and Kate during my stay… seems there is a competition on Sunday."

"Be sure to say Hi from me."

"Will do. Bye Kitten"

"Bye Finn."

Rory hung up her phone and looked at her mother who was smiling at her.

"So… How is your friend Finn?" Lorelei asked trying not to emphasis too much on the word friend.

"He's great. Arriving at the hotel."

"It was nice to call him up right away to thank him for our day."

"Yeah, I did not want to forget. Now it is done so anything else planned tonight?"

"Nope, we are stopping at Luke's for coffee and pie. Then when he closes, we'll be heading home."

"Where are the kids?"

"At home with Martha."

Upon their arrival at the diner they thanked Frank and he went on his way while the two women entered Luke's. They sat at the counter, it was now 10 pm, closing time. Luke had made a fresh pot of coffee and served them pie when he saw them entering. The two Loreleis ate and talked while he was closing everything joining their conversation whenever he saw fit. When they were all done, they closed up and headed home by foot.

They did not stay up late since the next day both Luke and Lorelei had to go to work. Rory would be staying with her sibling for the day and they would probably pay visits to both their parents. When she settled on her bed, Rory picked up her phone and texted Finn.

RG: Finn, r u busy?

Finn: In a bar, bored out of my mind.

RG: U bored in a bar? Don't believe it.

Finn: Well do. Met for drinks with a girl. But she bores me.

RG: Tell her you need to head off.

Finn: but it's only 8 here. Been here only 30 min.

RG: And she bored you in such a time.

Finn: Yeah.

RG: Go then

Finn: Don't want to be rude. Oh I know. Call me.

RG: What?

Finn: Call me.

RG: K, dialing.

Rory dialed Finn's cell number and he answered right away.

"Finn Morgan"

"Hey Finn, why did you ask me to call you during a date …"

"Yes, right! I'm on my way" Finn said and Rory was at a loss but understood when she heard the conversation between Finn and his date.

"I am sorry, I really need to leave it is an emergency. They need me right away."

"Oh, well, you can come back later?" the lady asked

"I don't think I'll be able to get away tonight. Another time maybe."

Rory was smiling at the exchange she was hearing. Finn seemed to be walking Rory was wondering if she should hang up or stay on the line. After a few minutes…

"Kitten, you are a savior."

"What did I do."

"You gave me an escape. So what's up on the east coast."

"Nothing much… getting late now. Everyone is in bed."

"Does that include you?" He asked

"Yeah…"

"Humm… am I having a nice picture of you in bed with a black lacy nightie"

Hearing Finn she imagined him in the door frame looking at her wearing such gown. She blushed.

"Oh well, I am actually wearing nothing…" She wanted to say of the sort but got cut off by Finn.

"Wearing nothing, in your mother's house, you are a naughty girl Kitten"

"Finn! I am not naked."

"Damn Love, you have to let a guy day dream sometimes."

"Sorry Finn, but I don't think I should encourage that thought while you are walking on the sidewalk."

"Might be right, I might just get lost in thought and hit a lamppost."

"Exactly!"

"Ah but now Kitten, I am in the elevator, alone."

Finn knew he was pushing it a bit for Rory, but he could not help it. He just liked tease her, but he would have never anticipated the answer he got.

"Have you ever done it in an elevator?" Rory asked with a sexy voice Finn had never heard from her.

He was taken aback for a minute and he did not understand the twirling he just had in his stomach.

"I was raised in and out of hotels Kitten, so most of the parties I hosted were in hotels. So yes, actually, probably even several time. You?" He did not expect her to answer and surely not what she answered.

"Twice. Had always been a fantasy of mine. The closeness, the thought I might get caught, just made it very enticing."

"I would have never imagined." Was the only thing he was able to say but his mind was going a hundred miles an hour with images of Rory with him in less than decent poses. He was arriving at his floor.

"Well, it seems I can surprise you also."

"Kitten, you surprise me every time we meet." Was his quick answer and it surprised even him.

"Hum.. well, it is getting really late now… should be going to sleep."

"OK then, sleep tight Kitten. Talk to you soon."

"Thank you, have a great night Finn."

They both hung up and got lost in thoughts. Finn was just lost into how this whole conversation was making him feel. He wished she could have been with him. He sat for a few minutes and closed his eyes. The only thought coming to him was Rory walking toward him in lingerie in an elevator. He let his thought wander a bit until it was too much and headed for a cold shower. He would order in a bit later on.

Rory on her side was tossing and turning. Why did she play along with Finn? She felt like a tease now. And she so was not a tease. Could it mean more? She never was except with Logan. Could she be ready to move on. Finn, of all people, she had to start falling for Finn, or was it just a crush. He was one of Logan's best friends. She needed to get past this. She struggled with the idea and sleep came quite late and she kept dreaming. She woke up hearing noises in the kitchen around 5 am. She tried to get back to sleep to no avail. She decided to go and talk with Luke a bit.

"Rory, did I wake you?"

"Wasn't sleeping well tonight."

"Sorry, anything on your mind?" Luke asked even though he knew her enough to know someone was bothering her.

"Luke, when did you know you were in love with Mom?"

"Well, I think it was that time she sent me camping and I realized for the first time I really did not want to be there alone. I knew right then I would not have minded going to Miss Patty's show, going shopping or even to your Grandparent's place. I just wanted to be with her. That is when I knew I loved her. But I knew I felt more than friendship towards her a long time before. I was too scared to admit it to myself. It would have made things so much easier."

"How did you know for sure you wanted more than just being friends with her?"

"Every time she'd come to the dinner, I would just feel better. I just could not think of having a day without at least talking to her. If so, something was missing."

"Hum… Weren't you afraid to ruin the friendship if you made a move?"

"Scared is not the word, I was terrified. Your mom is not the easiest to read on that level. You know her better than I, she loves to flirt and I couldn't figure out if she was just kidding or if she was serious. I think unconsciously she was serious but your mom had been so afraid of changing your family dynamic if she brought someone in both your life."

"I understand… more than you'd know. Why did you risk it though?"

"Because your mom was worth it. So worth risking my heart, even when we were broken up, I never regretted the time we had spent together… When we got back together, I promised myself I would never ever let anything happen to us again."

"She hadn't been separated for that long when you got together, did you ever think you would be the rebound guy? I mean after my dad."

Luke smiled.

"No… I've always looked at it like he was the rebound. That she just came back to me."

"And I am glad you're in our life Luke… but if I keep you here now, you'll open late." Rory said pointing the time.

"Oh right… will you be OK?"

"Yes, I will… just need to figure out what I feel and then I can see if it is worth it." She said.

Luke had an idea she was talking about Finn, the spark he had seen between them several weeks past was so flagrant… and he knew that even though she said she needed to figure out how she felt, she was already falling for him. Hopefully this time she would let herself shine with all her facets. From what he had sensed, Finn could love her with all her quirkiness, David was a great guy but he never accepted her completely, only the more business side of her.

Rory went back to bed after taking a bit of water. She sleep more peacefully after that. And this time, in her dream, she let it go. When she woke up, she was well rested and she could hear something vibrating on her nightstand.

"Hello" she answered her voice raspy and full of sleep.

"Love, am I waking you?" She opened her eyes and felt a warmth hearing Finn's voice.

"Yes Finn. I was still in bed."

"Doesn't your sibling wake you up early when you are at your mom?"

"Usually yes, what time is it?"

"Well, it is 10 am here in LA, so must be 1 pm on the East Coast."

"What? I can't have slept until 1."

She got up quickly and went into the kitchen where she found a note.

"Rory,

Luke told me you might need a bit more sleep so I brought the kids with me. You can drop by anytime.

Lorelei."

"Kitten, are you still on the phone?"

"Yes, sorry… so what are you up to today?"

"Going to a meeting as we speak. Should take all day then I am heading to Logan's for supper. I won't be able to talk to you before tomorrow." He said

"Oh OK. Well, have a great day then." She said saddened by the idea.

"Thanks you too. Enjoy the next surprise."

"What?"

At this the doorbell rang.

"Finn I gotta go to the door."

"OK, Kitten… Enjoy and we'll talk tomorrow." He hung up.

Rory looked at her phone not really understanding why he told her to enjoy the next surprise. She went to the door and was met with Frank again.

"Miss Gilmore, I would get ready if I were you. They are expecting you in an hour."

"Expecting me where, at the inn? And Frank why are you here again?"

"I cannot say… my instruction is specific, I am not to tell you where I am bringing you. For the rest, I have no idea."

"Well, in that case, you can have a seat. I won't be long."

Rory went to the bathroom and quickly showered and put on a bit of make-up. Not knowing how to dress, she decided on something that would go no matter where she was headed. She smiled thinking that even though he was not here, she could feel Finn's presence. She put on a simple black skirt and a white flowing blouse. She was back into the living room 15 minutes later.

"All ready Miss Gilmore?"

"Yes."

"I would suggest you call your mother while we are on the way. I don't think Mr. Morgan let her in to this surprise."

"Frank do you know when I will be back here?"

"Yes, you should be back here at 5 pm."

As they started the drive Rory picked up her phone and dialed the inn.

"Dragonfly Inn, Lorelei speaking how may I help you?"

"Mom, it's me."

"Rory, you are up finally?"

"Yes, I am up. But I won't make it to the inn before 5."

"What's up?"

"It seems I am being sent somewhere once again."

"What?"

"Frank just picked me up and I don't know where I am going."

"Wow, couldn't I have a friend like this."

"Well, you have Luke, can't I enjoy a bit of male attention on me."

"Ah… that is what we get to. I thought he was just a friend."

"He is… well, let's talk about tonight."

"OK so you won't be coming to spend time with Will and Vicky?"

"Sorry mom, but I don't think I can."

"That's good… they are playing with Martha and some guest's kids now so it's OK."

"Thanks mom. I'll call you later if I can."

"OK."

Rory hung up and smiled at her reflection on the window… They seemed to be going toward Hartford. She wondered what Finn had in mind this time when Frank pulled in front of a building. She looked out and realized it was a Spa center.

Frank opened her door and showed her to the door. She opened and right there, waiting for her was Juliet, Rosemary and Stephanie giggling happily.

"Hi guys!" Rory said

"About time you showed up Reporter Girl."

"I'm sorry I had no idea I had an appointment until 1 this afternoon."

"You did not know?"

"Nope."

"Well who sent the email in your name?"

"You mean you received an invite from me?"

"Yes"

"Oh, he's good."

"Who?"

"Finn" Rosemary answered suddenly understanding. Rory blushed and stayed quiet.

The other two looked at her with a surprised face.

"You mean that Finn paid us all a complete pedicure, manicure and massage to all of us? Why" Stephanie asked.

Rory did not know how much Stephanie knew since she had not been in Indianapolis with the other two girls but she was a close friend of all the guys.

"I mean I am really happy to have you back hanging out with us Rory, I was surprised but I knew you met with Juliet and Rose last month. But this place is quite expensive.

Rosemary just smiled broadly, she had had the feeling in Indianapolis that there was more than what they let on. She just still did not know if they themselves knew they were falling. She knew Finn the best of all of them and knew about his first and only girlfriend and how it ended. She was hoping Finn was ready to let someone finally love him again. She liked Rory, had always liked her but she wondered if she felt about Finn the way he did if he organized all this.

"Well, we can discuss all we want but they are already waiting for us so maybe we should finish this later on." Juliet interceded.

All four girls followed the hostess who brought them to a medium sized room where 4 estheticians were waiting for them. They all settled in and talked a long time, not visiting the subject of Finn's action to get them all together. They talked about their lives, their kids (for those who had some) and about Stephanie's new single status.

"You mean you were never married?"

"No, we had been together for what 5 years and he never proposed."

"Wow. And you were OK with it."

"Obviously not." She laughed while answering. "I tried sending signals on and off but either he was not that bright or he avoided the topic."

"And do you still want to get married?" Rory asked.

"Yes, I design wedding dresses… I wish I could wear one at least once. It's already all drawn."

"Wow… if I had known I would have called you… mine cost a fortune… my grandparents paid for it."

"Yeah, I am sorry for your divorce." Stephanie said honestly.

"I am not… I think Dan was the biggest rebound of history."

"What? You think you married your rebound guy, honestly."

"You'd understand if you met Dan. He is a great guy, safe, always serious… the complete opposite of Logan and the guys. With him, life was a straight line. The only struggle we had was that I wanted a career, he wanted a house wife. He said he was OK with my decision but he never was. We should have broken up a long time ago."

"Well, at least you look at peace with it." Juliet piped in.

"I am… so Stephanie, where do you live?"

"I moved back home for now, I mean while they are decorating my loft in New York."

"We should definitely go out when you are in town then."

"OH, we could meet up with Colin and Finn."

"Wouldn't that project that we are two couples."

"Well, you guys pretty much are already" Rose interceded.

Both Rory and Stephanie replied

"We are just friends" They looked at each other not quite sure what the other one was talking about.

Juliet who was a bit confused also just pinched in.

"Stephanie, Colin and you have never been just friends. You just always had really bad timing. Rory I did not know you had something for Colin also."

"Not with Colin Juliet, with Finn." Stephanie looked relieved hearing that but was curious.

"What? How?" Rory said toward Rosemary.

"Hey, don't get mad… It just added up. Last month's I sensed something and with this now…" Rosemary answered.

"But Finn? You're not the casual type Rory."

"I know… I don't know we started with only friendship and I might have started to see him as more. I am still struggling with the idea myself. Please promise me you won't say anything. I don't think Finn feels the same. He's not a boyfriend type of guy."

"That's an understatement" Stephanie and Juliet said at the same time bursting into laugh.

Rosemary nodded but added "but he was not always as such."

"What?" Juliet asked.

"I knew Finn from before he met you guys, you knew that much. Finn was my old best friend's boyfriend. Have I mentioned about Olivia?"

"No" Rory said

"Yes" Juliet and Steph said.

"Well, Olivia was my best friend in high school. She was also originally from Australia and I met her when we were in Andover together. She had a boyfriend she had met back home. She went out with him for a bit more than two years. At 14 it was a long time. As they were apart, it was hard but they made it through. When we started our third year, her boyfriend was transferred in the second semester to our school. She was ecstatic about the news. When he got there I met Finn for the first time. They were together all the time at first. Finn was totally in love with her. But as time went by, she started flirting with others. One day, I could not find her but bumped into Finn who was also looking for her. We found her in one of the recreational room having sex with the guy I had a crush on for a while. Finn was devastated. He left school for a month. I was pissed stopped talking to her. She ended up leaving school in the following week. When Finn came back, he met with Colin and Logan. The rest is history."

"Why didn't we know that?" Stephanie asked.

"Because I believe he barely is ready to admit he does want to have the whole package. It is easy not getting hurt when you don't expect more than a night. You can only get hurt when you want more with someone." Rose finished looking Rory straight in her eyes.

Rory understood that Rosemary was letting her know that she needed to be sure before doing anything toward Finn. That he had been burned and would be wary of putting himself on the line again. Rory nodded to her friend letting her know she had understood.

Once their manicure and pedicure were finished, they separated in two and had massages. Rosemary went with Rory, Steph with Juliet.

"Rose, do you think he might also be feeling more than friendship?" Rory asked not sure if she would have an answer and if she did that she would like what she would hear.

"Rory, I am not sure you should be having this conversation with me. Talk to him. But there is definitely something there. Finn never did anything like this for any of us. And we are all pretty close still."

"But I need his friendship if nothing else. I would not bare scaring him off. If I can't have him as more, I need him as a friend."

"In that case, wait on a sign from him. If he's ready, he will find a way to let you know."

"Thanks."

"Rory, I think you'd be great for him, with him. You guys just kind of complete each other. I would not have said that 3 month ago before I saw you again. But I see it now… and honestly I think he had always had a crush on you even in Yale… which is why he always pretended not to know you."

"Did you ever meet Gavin and Kate?"

"Yes, we've become friends why?"

"I met them while in Hawaii. They're really nice."

"Wow… I think I have your answer then Ror. Finn considers Kate as his only important family member. She's the only one he would want to have approval from. Just think about it."

"But back then we genuinely were only friends."

"Maybe but sometimes, unconsciously, we know."

And with that both stayed silent while getting their massages. After that, they met with Steph and Juliet and they all had cake and coffee. They all left at 4:30 heading each their own way. Rory was back into the limo and she could not help but send a text to Finn.

RG: Thanks for the day with the girls.

Finn: You're welcome Kitten. Now I am leaving you to your mom for the rest of the week-end. See you on Tuesday.

RG: K.

Rory smiled. She wished he was sitting right here with her.

Finn, still in his meeting, was now having a hard time concentrating. Why did he decide to stay so long in California? When he realized everyone was looking at him expecting an answer, he got back to the work in progress. He might has well finish this quickly otherwise, he might need to extend his stay. Fortunately, the assistant director at that hotel was showing a lot of leadership and Finn was impressed with all the ideas that she was offering. They were able to come up with a plan to turn the hotel around and Finn was pretty sure that it would not take long to take back the lost market. When he left for Logan's he was really happy with the outcome and looked forward to finish this off on Monday morning. If he was lucky he would be able to have some alone time with Gavin and Kate in the following days, he needed to talk to them, try to clear his thoughts. They were the only one he trusted.

His evening at Logan's went pretty good. After dinner when they were sitting in the backyard nursing a scotch he decided to come clean about his meetings with Rory.

"Remember the other day at Colin's?"

"Yes, when you ditched us for a girl?"

"Exactly. It was not any girl Logan."

"Well, we thought so too… are you telling me you have settled down and are serious about someone."

"Not exactly. But I need to let you know who that girl is." He said looking him straight into his eyes.

Logan got the feeling he knew what was coming.

"It was Rory mate."

"What? You are dating Rory?"

"Well, no. I mean, Rory and I became friends and started to do things together this spring."

"You and Rory. Wow."

"I know you would have issues with it."

"No I mean, yes. Finn, I am over Rory but you are not a commitment type of guy. Don't do anything to hurt her."

"Don't worry… we are just friends. At least she sees me as just a friend."

"Are you telling me you feel more for her."

Finn sighed… why did he open this door and with Logan of all people. He needed to talk it over with Kate.

"I don't know honestly. Every time I see her, I can't help it but wish I could touch her in any way. She makes me happy, she makes me want to be like a kid again. Today we are all serious and business like all the time, when I meet her, we just let free like we did 5 years ago."

Logan looked at his friends as if he saw him for the first time. Finn was finally falling for someone. He had never seen him affected by a woman. He knew before he met him that he had had a relationship but he only heard about it from Rose. Logan smiled.

"Well, Finn my man, you have my complete support if you want to go for more than friendship with Ace. But don't mess it up if you do."

Finn felt a sense of relief go over him. He had not realized that he somewhat wanted Logan's blessing.

"But now you have to tell me how is Ace doing for real?"

"She's great mate. Got divorced about 6 months ago. But it was over a lot longer than that. She is working for the New York Times and now gets more and more assignments. We go on outings once a month. It's a deal I made with her to get her more adventurous side out. She missed all of us."

"I am glad you are spending time with her. Do you think she'd be OK if we met in person eventually?"

"Just you or with Christina?"

"Both of us. I don't want for Christina to wonder. She knows about Rory and how long it took for me to get over her. I don't ever want for her to doubt my love for her. I care for Rory, always will but it is not the same."

"I know, and I think Rory would like that."

"So, what is your next outing?"

"Well, the next one is our vacation, as we call it. We are leaving for two weeks."

"Ah, I am not sharing… she does not even know."

"And she agreed to leave anyway."

"Yep." Finn smiled and finished his drink.

Logan looked up at his friend and wonder if he realized that if Rory trusted him like this she was as much into him as he seemed to be. But it was not Logan's place to let him know.

Back in Star Hollow….

When Rory arrived at the Inn, Lorelei was getting ready to leave with Will and Vicky… Frank offered them the right and Will and Vicky enjoyed their first ride in a limousine. Rory told Lorelei of a brief version of her afternoon, only mentioning meeting the girls and having pedicure, manicure and massages. Lorelei know her oldest daughter enough to understand that there was more she wanted to talk about but that would be kept for when the kids would be asleep.

Luke was waiting for them as the dinner was already cooking. They enjoyed a family meal and Rory played with both Will and Vicky until it was their bedtime. She read them stories before they headed to their respective bedroom. When Rory was back downstairs, she helped clean up the kitchen and then Lorelei and her sat on the porch drinking coffee.

"So, what is it you want to talk about? Is it related to that exotic friend of yours."

"Mom."

"OK, I am listening."

"How did you know you were ready to get back with Luke at my graduation?"

Lorelei was taken aback. Could Rory think of getting back with Logan? Wasn't he happily married?

"Hum… Rory, Luke and I should never have been apart. The whole thing with Christopher always felt like an act. I thought I did want to be with him. I convinced myself it was right but I always knew it wasn't. If we had been meant to be, we would have been much earlier in our lives. With Luke, once I realized how much I missed him when we were in a fight or not talking like when Jess came. I knew I loved him. But I thought we were just friends. Whenever I could not talk to him for a day for any reason, I would miss something. I would go to bed and try to figure out what I had forgotten. Eventually I realized it was him I missed. Not his coffee, not his food, him in its entirety. When he kissed me, the first time, he took me by surprise. But the feeling just burst out. No one had ever kissed me and made me feel so alive."

Rory thought back to those two kisses and she knew what her mother meant.

"But how did you know it was love and not a crush?"

"Rory, are we really talking about me or you?"

Rory sighed… she needed to talk it out and the best person was her mom. She knew her through and through.

"Me. I am talking about finding out if what I feel for Finn is love or lust. Am I falling for him or am I just attracted to him."

"You're the only on that know Rory. But one thing is certain, if you are falling there is surely some attraction but the opposite is not always the case. What is it you like about Finn… What makes you think it is more than friendship?"

"I miss him mom. I have talked to him today, I have seen him last week. But now I miss him. I wish he was there at dinner with us. I can't spend a day not contacting him. Just the thought I could not talk to him tonight was saddening."

"I think you already know Rory. The thing is are you willing to let him know?"

"I don't know how he feels. I couldn't lose his friendship. Not now."

"Can I say something."

"Yeah?"

"I have seen him the other day at your Grandfather's celebration. Rory, Finn looked at you as if you were the only woman there."

"Mom, I was the only one under 40."

"Maybe, but still, I am pretty sure he would not have seen any other woman even if they would have been 20."

"I don't now about that."

"Are you afraid he might hurt you?"

"Honestly, no. I am afraid if he does not feel the same it might make it awkward."

"And you think hiding how you feel won't. Rory, he's going to sense it. You are not very good at hiding your feeling. You kind of wear them on your sleeve."

"I know. I wish I did have a poker face."

Both women stayed out a bit longer and then went back into the house. The next day was spend by Rory playing with the kids and trying to find a way to let Finn know how she feels without scaring him too much. But she needed to do it before their next trip. Otherwise, she wouldn't be able to handle it… not two whole weeks.

* * *

Hoping you liked it. Gala.


	7. Chapter 7: Revealing

**Author's note :** As usual, I do not own Gilmore Girls... **  
**

This chapter is shorter than all the others. It could have been joined to the last chapter but in order to publish faster I had cut it in two. I hope you like this one. Things did progress faster than I had first intended with this story, still I feel it is fine. I hope you like it too!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Recap from Chap.6: Realizations**

"And you think hiding how you feel won't. Rory, he's going to sense it. You are not very good at hiding your feeling. You kind of wear them on your sleeve."

"I know. I wish I did have a poker face."

Both women stayed out a bit longer and then went back into the house. The next day was spent by Rory playing with the kids and trying to find a way to let Finn know how she feels without scaring him too much. But she needed to do it before their next trip. Otherwise, she wouldn't be able to handle it… not two whole weeks.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Revealing**

Finn was meeting Kate at the beach where Gavin's competition was. It was not hard to spot her with her two sons being so turbulent. They reminded Finn so much of Gavin when he was younger. She smiled at him and looked just in case Rory was there. Kate had loved the girl and she had had the feeling they might have developed something since whenever Finn talked to either her or Gavin, there was always a mention of Rory. Nope, he was alone.

"Hey Finn! How are you?"

"Kate, Sis, how are you? And how are my little devils?" He added looking at his nephews (they weren't really but they had always called him uncle Finn so …)

"We're good uncle… we surfed yesterday with Dad. But these waves have nothing on those we usually do at home."

"Yeah, I can believe that…" He looked at Kate "And how is the little Princess to be?" He asked pointing to the huge belly Kate had.

"She's already a dancer I believe. We are a bit limit on our travels… I maybe should have stayed home."

"How is Gavin?"

"Good, he's doing his routine now. You want to go with him as you used to?"

"Do you mind?" Finn thought it would be nice to once again do a familiar thing.

"I think Gavin would love to. I sometimes help him but now I can't."

"Where is he?"

"A bit further on the beach. Go, we'll settle right here."

Finn left Kate and her two sons and started to walk toward where she had pointed out. About 5 minutes later, he saw his friends sitting on the sand staring into the Ocean. He suddenly realized that this might help him clear his mind and find what he really wants. He had not done this in the last 5 years at least.

Finn sat silently beside Gavin and took the exact same position his friend had. Sitting indian style, staring at the ocean. He breathed deep and emptied his mind. After a few minutes, he felt the void. He did not remember ever getting there so quickly before. But his void was different than what he ever felt. It was a void but filled with a warm feeling. He could feel her presence. He heard a distant voice.

"Finn Mate. Glad you could make it."

Finn needed a few minutes to come back from the land of dreams he was in.

"Wow Finn, I don't think I have ever seen you really reaching that deep before. Anything you'd like to share." Gavin asked when he felt Finn coming back. Finn had a smile and a light in his eyes he had never seen.

"Gavin mate. Not at this time… I've come for the routine. I thought we could do it as we used to?" Finn said asking permission.

"I'd love to man. Let's go."

Both men got up and started preparing the board for Gavin's competition. They had done it together all their youth. They had always said it was good luck for both of them. Once the board was ready, they did some warming up exercise in the same order they used to do them. It was about 15 minutes in total with the meditation at first. Finn felt the reassurance of doing something so familiar. Gavin felt like home with his best mate beside him. He really did miss the guy.

"We'll talk later Finn?" Gavin asked before he headed to register for the competition. It was not an international one, was not even a big competition but he had never won it.

"Sure thing, I'm going to sit with Kate."

"Great."

"Surf's up mate!"

Gavin just smiled and left. Finn just walked back slowly toward where he had left Kate on the beach. When he arrived the two boys were already playing in the sand a bit further down. He sat beside his adoptive sister.

"So, remembered the routine?"

"How could I forget, we created it ourselves."

"Yeah, two superstitious freaks, the two of you."

"You'll see, it works."

"So you did not bring Rory with you?"

"No. I came here for work. My only off day is today. She'd have been bored out of her mind yesterday and tomorrow."

"How is she doing?"

"Great, I think. She's at her mom's for the week-end."

"Anything changed between you two?"

Finn knew what Kate wanted to know and he did wanted to talk to her about it but did not know how to start. He stayed silent for a little while staring once again to the ocean and then took a deep breath.

"Actually, no and yes. We're still just friends; hanging out all the time, talking every day."

"But…" She did not want to say it before him, she wanted for him to admit his feeling.

"But I think I want more." There he said it, or almost did.

Kate smiled. She had known it. She was happy that Finn finally found someone he deemed worth risking to love again.

"What about her?" She asked.

"That is the problem. I think she's OK with us being only friends. She knows me, she knows I am not a commitment kind of guy."

"I know you Finn and you are more of a commitment type of guy than you think. Since Olivia"

"Kate, don't."

"You know Finn, you need to risk loving someone if you want to be loved again. Rory is not Olivia."

"I know. Rory is… wow. I hardly admitted to myself and now I am telling someone else."

"I already know Finn. I knew in Hawaii. With her, you are at peace with who you are deep down. Not who everyone else in your life wants you to be."

"How do you do this. Know exactly how I feel?"

"Because I live it with Gavin. And because I know you through and through."

"What do I do? What if she does not feel the same?"

"Well, you'll need to risk it Finn."

"I don't know, I'm afraid I might lose her completely if I do let her know."

"And if you don't? Do you think it won't change the dynamic you've created with her if you are always holding back? How would you feel is she meets someone else?"

"Fuck Kate, are you trying to kill me?"

"Nope, just trying to let you know that if you push your feelings back, it will change your relationship anyway. And by the way I would not be really worried about it."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

"I have been away two days only and I miss her so much. She has not even texted me today."

"Finn it is barely 1 pm?"

"Back east it's past 4. Usually we've talked at least 5 times by then."

Kate just smiled and turned to the beach as they seemed to be getting ready. She turned to Finn who was now lost in thoughts.

"So how about we go and watch that competition?"

"Yeah."

"You'll figure out what to do, don't worry."

"I hope so"

They all moved to a place where they would see the surfer with a better angle. Kate hugged Finn while they were walking. It felt good to have someone to talk to. He did not feel like talking about it with Colin or Logan, both only knew him from after Olivia. He had a feeling after this week-end that Rose would know. He surely would have an email or a call from her soon.

As Finn was getting ready to meet back with Kate and Gavin for dinner in the Hotel, his phone rang. Sure it would be Rory since they had not talked yet today, he ran to his phone was disappointed when he saw it was Rose.

"Hey Rose, what's up?" He answered not able to hide his disappointment.

"Wow, I never thought I could disappoint you anymore?"

"Sorry Rose, I thought it was someone else."

"Someone I know? Rory perhaps?"

"I knew you would realize it."

"Come on Finn, I know you, I knew you with a girlfriend. And I saw you last month."

"I know. Kate said the same thing."

"So, when did you decide you wanted to let someone in… you know I would have loved it back at Yale."

"Don't lie to me Rose, I knew you only wanted my money." He teased. It was nice feeling Kate and Rose being OK with him finally moving on.

"You're right, and I finally found someone even richer." She teased back.

"Touché… It would have never worked out anyway."

"Yeah, I'm taller than you. It would have been all wrong with wedding pictures." She laughed.

"So are you eventually going to do something about it?"

"About what?"

"You know very well what I am talking about."

"I don't know."

"Finn you need to."

"I'm afraid of getting hurt again. It's easy when you're not committed, you cannot get hurt. Now I feel like I am baring my heart and soul."

"And you are… but if it does work out it will be worth it. Finn she had been where you have and she is putting herself out there again."

"What? She's dating?" Finn felt his blood boiling at the thought.

"No, I don't know, I don't think so. But I know she wants to risk it again."

"God I would not be able to handle it."

"Then you need to act Finn. Think about it like an adventure. You bring Rory into living her wild side, taking more risk. Why don't you take more risk. With your heart."

"I don't know. Rose, I gotta go, I am meeting someone for dinner."

"Are you telling me you have a date? Come on Finn."

"See even you think I am all about casual dates. No, it's with Kate and Gavin."

"Sorry… I'm not used to you being taken."

"I am not yet."

"Well, not so sure about it. Good night anyway, and say Hi to Kate and Gavin for me."

"Will do. Bye Rose."

Finn finished getting ready and met with the others downstairs. They had a great dinner and talked a lot. The kids ate and then played on their Nintendo DS. Finn Gavin and Kate talked about Australia, their lives and of course both Kate and Gavin sent Finn not so hidden messages about his need to talk to Rory.

The next day he worked at the hotel all day and he tried to finish their business plan in order to gain back their lost market. Unfortunately they were not able to get everything finished. When he got to his room, he was so tired that he did not take the time to send and IM to Rory letting her know he might now be in the next day. They had planned to meet and he might not be able to make it.

On the Tuesday, things turned around quickly. The assistant director was really an asset on his team. She arrived with more suggestion that could solve their issues from the previous day. By noon they had completed enough that Finn felt confident they could finish off by videoconference the next day. He quickly went up and packed his suitcase, he sent an email to Rory letting her know he would not be there for dinner but would meet her at the regular pub at 8. She replied saying she was looking forward to it.

When he arrived at the airport, he barely made it to his flight. But, as they were sitting in the plane, they were advised they would be late. Finn was fidgety. He wanted to talk to Rory. He had decided to come clean about how he felt and dreamt she felt the same. He arrived in New York later than he had expected. Getting into the cab at 8, he would be an hour late. He was about to send Rory a Text message but his phone was completely dead. He still stopped at his apartment but did not take time to change. He arrived close to 9 at the bar, still in his work suit (very formal for the venue) and tried to find her. He knew when alone, she would usually sit by the bar but he did not see her. Damn, she probably went home. He headed to the bathroom where he knew there still was a payphone and dialed her home number. No answer, maybe she was still in the bar. He started to look around and saw her talking with a guy animatedly. She seemed really happy. Suddenly, she hugged him. He felt a pang of jealousy. For the first time since Olivia, he remembered so clearly the feeling, he was able to identify it. He looked down tears starting to fill his eyes.

"Finn, you're finally here!" He heard a second later. He looked up and saw that Rory was waving at him with a huge smile.

"God I thought you stood her up." He heard the guy say when he approached.

He looked somewhat familiar but he could not remember exactly. He just wanted to punch the guy.

"Come on Finn, come celebrate with us."

"Hey love" he said a bit wary not really understanding. When he approached her she stood up and hugged him.

"I missed you Finn." Rory said while hugging him. She felt so good in his arms, he did not want to let go.

"Celebrate what exactly?"

"Well, Lucy and Marty here, you remember Marty from Yale?" She asked.

Marty was annoyed. He really hated those guys back then. But if Rory was still friends with them, they must not be all that bad.

"Sorry man, not really."

"That's OK. I bar-tended for you guys a couple of time."

"Oh sorry… I was not always, well, usually not sober back then."

Marty laughed a bit at that… it was surely an understatement.

"Sorry if I ever was rude mate." Finn said honestly.

"No, you were always a great tipper so I can't complain." Marty smiled.

"I still don't know what you guys are celebrating though?"

"Oh right" Rory pitched in "they are pregnant!"

"Congratulations! It's your first?"

"Yes…" Lucy answered smiling broadly to her boyfriend.

Finn was relieved to say the least. But he now felt awkward. He had hoped he could have convinced Rory to go to a quiet coffee house to talk. He knew exactly the place.

Still, he talked with the other three and acted as if everything was fine. But he was relieved when Lucy yawned and mentioned she was tired and wanted to go home. Marty automatically got up and they bade Rory farewell before shaking hands with Finn and saying pleasantries.

When they were alone the two of them, there was silence at first. He felt nervous about letting her know of his feelings. He did not really know how to start.

Rory on her side was edgy. She was not this way usually. She had not felt this nervous since everything had started with Logan. Her heart was faster, her hands were moist. She coughed after a few minutes.

"Hum… you want to go get something to eat, get a coffee? I haven't eaten tonight." Finn asked.

"I was not hungry either so yes, I'd love to go to a cafe."

He got up and offered his hands. He had done so on their trips but never in New York. Automatically Rory put her hands in his and they intertwined their fingers when she was standing. Both felt good about the gesture but were too nervous about addressing it. They made their way to the door and got outside. It was now pouring out. Finn had not even noticed if it had rained when he arrived less than an hour before.

"Do you know a place close by?"

"Yes, there is this small cafe just a few doors down the street."

Finn pointed out towards the east. There was an old sign with an Italian name.

"I know it does not look like much but you're going to love it." Finn said.

They ran towards the place still holding hand and as Rory was about to go through the door Finn was keeping open she did not see there was small step and she missed it falling on Finn who held her. Both automatically looked into the others eye and without thinking both leaned into one another. Their lips touched and the world around them just disappeared. Finn held Rory tighter and she put her hands behind his neck, pulling him towards her. They deepened the kiss and both couldn't help but think back to their first kiss in Hawaii. It was not the romantic place, it was not the elation from the activities during the day. The kiss had been about them. They parted when someone bumped them entering the cafe.

Both looked at each other stunned by what had happened and they talked at the same time.

"Rory…"

"Finn…"

Then silence for a minute. Neither looked away. The Finn broke the silence.

"I think we should sit at a table."

She nodded and followed him to a table close by. There were very few customer in the cafe. As Finn helped Rory to her seat, he asked her what she wanted.

"Large coffee, black. Surprise me with a dessert." Finn smiled, he knew just the thing.

He left the table and went to order two large coffee and two slices of Tiramisu. It was the best in town, Rory would love it. He looked at her while the lady prepared their order. He knew now how to address his feelings.

He came to the table and served Rory. She smiled at him but quickly looked down on her plate.

"Oh, Tiramisu. I love those." She was about to take the first bite.

Rory had thought while Finn had gone to the counter how it had felt kissing him once again. But she had to fight the urge to run away. She was not good with expressing her feelings. She needed to but she was afraid of the outcome. She saw Finn looking at her and smiling. There was something changed in the way he did. That smile was like a kiss in itself. She found herself pinned down, as if paralyzed.

"Rory, look at me." Finn said quietly. He knew she heard him even though he barely heard his voice himself. His heart was beating so hard.

"I need to tell you something." She looked up not sure of what he was going to say but hoping she would not get heartbroken.

"Finn…"

"No, let me. That kiss we just shared. I want you to understand, I have dreamed about doing it since we went to Hawaii. I don't know when it happened, I don't know how, but I fell in love with you. If you want to stay friends, it's OK" He was cut off.

"Finn…" Rory had tears in her eyes. She just grabbed his tie and pulled him to her and kissed him. It was passionate, not as deep but filled with all the wait and dreams they had.

"Does that mean…" He tentatively said.

"Yes, I fell in love with you too. I don't know when and how either… but somewhere in Hawaii, I felt it. I thought it was too soon for me to have these feeling again. But I've been dreaming of kissing you since then."

Both looked at each other. Finn picked up the fork Rory had let fall to her plate, the piece of cake was still on it. He fed it to her and kissed her tasting the coffee flavor on her lips. Kissing Rory was like nothing he ever felt. It was sweet and filled with hope. He wanted her but he did not want sleep with her right away. He wanted to develop a relationship with her, build a future.

He felt her relax and they both ate their cakes and talked about their week-end and the conversation they had had. They laughed at the fact they were so nervous. That is why actually Rory had insisted that Lucy and Marty come with her. They had called with the news during the afternoon. She did now want to wait alone in the bar. She was too nervous and needed a distraction. When they were finished, Finn walked Rory back home. She invited him but he declined. Seeing the slight hurt on her face he kissed her tenderly.

"Rory, I don't want for us to rush things. I want you to know I want more than just sleep with you. I want you, really bad," He laughed at this understatement "but I want to make it special. We have all the time to do so anyway and it is getting late."

"You are right."

"Good night Love." He said feeling warmth when he said it… Love, his love, his Rory.

"Good night Finn." She answered and pulled him in for one last kiss.

"Damn it Love, you're going to make me lose all restraints." Finn said as he parted. He went on his way and looked back at her from the elevator as he was about to get in.

The following days, Finn showered Rory with Coffee delivery every day. He sent her flowers, little pastries, chocolates every now and then, mostly at home not to raise suspicions. They met every night at either her place or his. They made out but never going past that. Finn would always stop. After two weeks, Rory was getting impatient. One night, it was a Friday, as they were making out, she started to undo his shirt button.

"Rory, stop" Finn said. "I won't be able to if you continue."

She was pissed and hurt.

"Finn, when did I ever stop you… do you not want to make love to me?" She was actually more hurt than pissed. She already felt she was not up to his standard in this area, now, why didn't he want to.

"Rory, Love, you have no idea how I want to make love to you. But it will be my first time since."

"What? Finn come on, I know you" What was he getting at.

"No I mean, I've had sex, lots of it. I never made love to someone I cared about since Olivia."

"Oh! I, I don't know what to say." She honestly was lost for word. She looked up at him and smirked.

"I'll be very careful…" she said in a sexy voice.

It was too much for him, he kissed her again and picked her up. When Rory felt him lifting her up she smiled into the kiss.

"It's about time." She whispered in his ears and he laughed.

That night they discovered each other in complete new way. The emotion they both felt was something they had never felt with anyone before. They would not have been able to put it in words.

Next Chapter… their vacation… or next outing.


End file.
